


蜘蛛の糸

by Garanteria



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garanteria/pseuds/Garanteria





	1. 壹

库洛·里德坐在书桌前，露出一副若有所思的样子。他双手的指尖交叉在一起，两手维持着这个交合的姿势放在了摊开的书本上。那本书的作者被一份发行量广大的报纸的编者定义为三流小说家，他有这一荣幸在那份刊物的第一面被提及也只是因为有人趁着夜晚在一座占地面积较大的公园的空地上画了一幅令人感到匪夷所思的巨大的粉笔画来纪念他。即便几乎所有的主流杂志都将他归入三流小说家的行列，库洛依旧收藏着他自费出版的两本书与刊登了他的作品的刊物，同样，这些刊物也被诸多评论家判定为三流杂志。库洛认为他不是三流小说家，甚至可以说是一流的，不只是库洛，他的朋友们也这么认为那个。获得评价褒贬不一的小说家发表作品时用的笔名很奇怪，叫做蒂尔，但库洛知道这是怎么回事。

书桌上除了这本摊开的书之外还放着许多其他的书，都是库洛自己写，自己装订的。里面写了很多趣闻，大多都是他，月和可鲁贝洛斯一同经历的事情，当时库洛把它们写下来一是因为很好玩，二是为了在未来能够好好的回味过去。关于第二点，库洛不得不承认自己想错了，虽说事隔已久，但关于自己过去的大多数经历他依旧能够记得一清二楚，不放过任何一个细节。这些有关于过去的回忆录都被放在书桌靠墙一侧，一本本叠在一起。

除却书本外，这张并不小的木桌子上还放着好几张草稿纸，纸面都泛着微黄色，在第一张纸上，库洛用黑墨水写了好几个名字，那已经是好几个星期前的事情了，他自己也不知道为什么，任由那些纸散在原本就并不整洁的桌面上。那些名字由上而下整齐地排列在第一张纸上，可鲁贝洛斯和月曾经问过他这些名字都代表着什么，那时他笑着回答说，“这是我从过去到现在比较亲近的朋友的名字，那天突然想要列一下，就这么做了。”说完这句话后他摊开手心，做出一副“我也没有办法”的样子。听到这个回答后，月说了一句“是这样啊”作为回复便继续专心于眼前的棋局，可鲁贝洛斯却说：“那你的朋友也太少了，实在是对不起你寿命很长这一点”对于此库洛只是笑了笑，没有再做回复那局棋最后以月和可鲁贝洛斯平手而告终。

那些名字，那些用钢笔蘸着黑色墨水写在米白色纸张上的名字，库洛每每看到它们都能够想起来每一个名字对应的那位友人的脸，接着便回忆起他们共度的那段时光。不止如此，库洛常常回忆起自己的友人们，有时是特定一位，有时是好几个一同出现。他通常在想事情时遇到这种情况，待他反应过来时早已与那位突然出现的朋友脑内交流了很久，库洛只得庆幸自己现在不会遇上什么不得不需要立即思考出应对措施的麻烦事。说实话，他已经很久没有遇见这种事情了。

库洛放开叠合在一起的双手，站起身，走出了书房。被他随意放在走廊的地面上的干花已经不见了，他猜想大概是月收起来了。那是上午的事情，他将自己的一大束干燥的花朵一支一支的放在走廊上的光亮处，阳光透过玻璃投向暗红色与深金色交织的地毯形成的光影上。

库洛走下楼梯，接着拐进了位于一楼的大起居室。这间房间也可以被叫做会客厅，它似乎并没有一个较为准确的名称。此时月和可鲁贝洛斯都在这间房间里。可鲁贝洛斯趴在壁炉旁，与炉中的柴火保持了一小段距离，以免身上沾到煤灰。月收起翅膀，坐在靠窗的沙发上，手中拿着一本书。库洛走到壁炉边，那些干花不知何时被一根丝带系好，放到了壁炉上方的架子上。他拿下那束干花，粗略的数了数，发现似乎少了几枝。库洛大概能够猜到发生了什么，也不打算追究下去。他握住那束干花的手逐渐用力，使早已失去水分的花茎互相摩擦发出沙沙的声响。听到这声音后月和可鲁贝洛斯不约而同的抬起头，像是在抱怨这声音干扰到祂们了。

“你来了啊。”可鲁贝洛斯对他说。

“很冷吗？”库洛问道。壁炉中没有放很多木柴，火却烧得很旺。

“倒也没有，”可鲁贝洛斯回答他，声音懒洋洋的，“只是觉得冬天到了，就应该在壁炉前烤火。怎么说，只是觉得应该要去做这件事情吧。”说罢，祂恢复成之前的姿势，继续烤火。

库洛将干花放回壁炉架，坐到沙发上，抬头看向窗外。“那颗樱树的花现在还没凋谢啊，真是不合常理。”他感叹道。的确，现在已然进入了冬季，而那棵花期在春季就应当结束了的樱树的树枝上依旧缀满了嫩粉色与珊瑚色的花朵，从未显示出任何预示着自己的花期将要结束的迹象。

“大概因为是魔法变。出来的吧”可鲁贝洛斯说的理所当然，一副并不在意的样子。

“因为你想要看啊，”月将那本书放到膝盖上，“也不知道当时是谁抱怨樱花怎么还没开。”

可鲁贝洛斯或许回敬了月一句，或许没有，但至少库洛没有听见，他再一次陷入了沉思的状态，思绪被拉得漫长。他的挪威朋友坐在他身边，双手交叠着放在膝盖上。他看了看月，又看了看可鲁贝洛斯，最后看向库洛那双被挡在镜片后的眼睛，“都很漂亮呢。”他说，库洛知道他指的是什么，没有应答。

“花要谢了，要知道即便是魔法变出来的花朵也抵挡不住冬天的寒冷。”那位三流作家说，换上一副十分严肃的神情。

“你说的可以算作一种可能性。”库洛赞许的点点了头，望向壁炉中于火焰顶部起舞的火星，今年冬天大概会下雪吧，他想。再度看向月和可鲁贝洛斯时，他脸上的笑容中洋溢着无尽的温柔。


	2. Chapter 2

那就像是昨天才发生的事情，库洛·里德最后一次见到卢卡斯·肖·安徒生。他依旧能够回忆起那天的温度，所有的一切都十分冰冷，阳光如同一块带有棱角的冰，直直穿过了他的身体。

库洛裹在一件黑色的风衣中，从街道的这一头走向另一头，最后停在一栋三层楼房前。他伸出双手，拢在一起，向掌心呵了一口气。这一举动丝毫没有改变他双手的寒冷。他迟疑了一会儿，走了进去。接待他的是一位神情严肃的女士，当他提出“我想见见安徒生先生”这一请求时她只冷淡的说了一句“我知道了”作为回复，接着便领着库洛走上楼梯。

卢卡斯的房间在三楼的最里面，她敲了敲门，没有人回应。“卢卡斯，有人要见你。”她说完这句话，便推开了门。库洛走了进去，而她转身离开了。他看见的是一间能够容纳四个人的病房，左手边靠门的那张床被白色的帘子严严实实的遮了起来，而右手边的两张床上都空荡荡的，只有雪白的床单与床被覆盖在上面，卢卡斯坐在左手边靠窗的床上，向库洛展示着自己的侧脸。

“是你啊。我刚刚梦见有人来拜访我，正想着是谁呢，你就来了。”卢卡斯说，将视线从拉的严严实实的亚麻色窗帘转向库洛，“原来是你啊。”他又重复了一遍，接着指了指自己床位边的一把木椅，‘坐吧，你不能总是站着啊’。

库洛脱下风衣，把它挂在门边的挂钩上。接着他走到卢卡斯身边，俯身坐到了那把木椅上。在坐下的瞬间，他注意到卢卡斯的双脚没有任何阻隔地放在木地板上，他没有穿上袜子，在这个寒冷的冬天，在这个与外界同样寒冷的病房中。

“你不觉得冷吗？”库洛问。他将两手的手指松松的扣在一起，冰冷的指尖相互分享着仅剩的热量。

“对我来说完全不冷。我是风之子啊，你知道的。”卢卡斯笑着说，他的左手攥紧了白色床单。那里大概会留下难以抚平的褶皱吧，库洛想。

“你过得怎么样？”卢卡斯看着库洛，像是看穿了他的心思，“有什么想要问我的吗？”

“并不好，甚至可以说是糟透了。”库洛依旧笑着，但笑容中透着无力，“我们，我指的是我和祂们，从原来的住处搬走了，或者说被迫搬走了。而且，”他顿了顿，‘我想祂们知道了，关于那个庭院的谎言。’

“被迫搬走？”卢卡斯问。

“起火了，把整个庭院都烧掉了，我们只得搬到不列颠岛上。”库洛说，“我不明白这是为什么，火是石灯笼里蜡烛的火，明明是那么小的一簇，明明之前的漫长的日子里什么都没有发生，为什么突然就引起了巨大的火灾“。

“森林中的火灾就是由一个小小的火星引起的，”卢卡斯说，“那么，你想问我什么？”

“我在想，那是不是你的恶作剧呢？”库洛说，温和的笑着，“你以前就喜欢这样做，因为 '太寂寞了'，凭借这样的动机，所以烧掉了我的房子“。

卢卡斯将头向右侧偏了偏，接着他看向放在床头柜上的玻璃杯，杯中盛着小半杯水。“把毫无温度的笑容收起来，”他没有回答库洛的问题“我们两个，都这么做如何？”

“实在不想答应这个被笑着提出的请求啊。”库洛虽然嘴上这么说着，但还是收起了自己脸上的笑容。虽然他不愿意承认，但这让他放松多了。

卢卡斯耸了耸肩，“那场火，说不定是你引起的啊，因为 '谎言要瞒不下去了'，凭借这样的动机毁了自己的房子。”他说，像是在与库洛开玩笑。

“我并不拥有火，”库洛转过头，也看向那个盛有半杯水的玻璃杯，不像是开玩笑的语气。他又看回卢卡斯，“你明明知道的，肖。”语气中透露着不满，好似故意被压低了声音的低吼。连库洛自己都没注意到，他正试图将手指紧紧地绞在一起。

“是风。”卢卡斯不再注意那个水杯。他用右手掌心触碰自己的眼睛，侧过头，像是在聆听什么，“是风吹起了火。”

库洛沉默着，没有作答。他没有注意到自己在手部太过用力，使得手指一块红，一块白的。

“谎言要怎么办？”卢卡斯问，“用尽一生去隐瞒？”

库洛皱了皱眉，“可以的话，当然......但是祂们可能......”他回答的含糊不清，无法分辨出他究竟想要说什么。

“在立下这个谎言时，你是否想到真相会有被发现的那一天呢？”卢卡斯似是似非地感叹着，放下了右手。

“大概没有，”库洛说，“说谎也只是当时一瞬间的冲动而已，如果我仔细的考虑了这样做的后果，就不会有这样的处境了。”他下意识的想要用微笑来使自己的话语显得更加真实。

“不用这么笑，至少面对我的时候你可以这样做。”卢卡斯说，对着库洛伸出右手，在自己的视野中挡住了库洛的脸，“祂们名字是什么？”卢卡斯问，“当时你给我寄来的那封写明你要与我暂时断绝通信的理由的信上也只是‘祂们’这个词来代指你所创造出的生物而已，是想要保护，或者说隐瞒祂们的存在吗？”他停顿了几秒，露出了十分悲哀的笑容，被他的右手挡住了，库洛看不到，“其实你不用隐瞒至此，明明没有什么好提防的，我只是一个连这间房间都无法离开的三流作家而已。”他在恢复了淡漠的神情之后，将右手放在膝盖上。

“你是一流的，”库洛半低下头，看着卢卡斯的左手，那只手依旧紧紧的攥着床单，“我想我之前在信中提到的那些朋友也是这么认为的。 ”

“都是过去式了。”卢卡斯感叹着，有些怀念。

他们之间的对话中止了一段时间，这在他们过去的交往中并不少见。

半晌，库洛再一次开口，“月，和，可鲁贝洛斯。”他一字一顿地说，“你要的名字。”

“我想，祂们应该都是很漂亮的孩子，”卢卡斯说，他闭上眼，“可是也很敏锐......比所有人都敏锐......是被神祝福的孩子......不，就是神。”他断断续续地说着，突然又睁开眼，绽开了十分灿烂的笑容，‘我一直在想我们究竟是不是被神爱着的人呢？’

“可神明又是谁呢？”库洛反问他。

“神，就是你的信仰，你所相信着的一切。”卢卡斯说，顿了顿，又说，“不过只是我这么想而已。”

我想，大概并不是，库洛想，不如将自己叫做“被神抛弃的人”更为贴切。

“你现在过的怎么样？”库洛问。

“ '现在' 是指什么？”卢卡斯反问库洛。

“你我暂时停止通信时的日子。”库洛说，“如果我没有记错的话，你之前提到你不能够出这间房间。”

“因为我的病症很特殊，至少那些把我送进来的人说很特殊。”卢卡斯说，“大多数时候这里都被寂静笼罩着，很无聊。刚进来的时候，我快要被逼疯了“。

“刚进来的时候。”库洛重复了一句。

“后来我发现只要我用心听，能够听见隔壁病房的讲话声。虽然很微弱，但还是能够听到。”卢卡斯说，“这让我平淡无味的生活微微变得有趣起来。”

库洛静静听着，微微皱着眉。

“隔壁病房住着一个名叫雪凡的小姑娘，声音很细，大概只有七，八岁，我想不会超过十岁。她得了红绿色盲，分不清红色的与绿色的甜椒。 “卢卡斯说，‘她的生活不像我这么无聊，这所医院......’他迟疑了一下，“医院的附近有一家孤儿院，是一个修女创办的，那个修女名叫胡安娜。这家孤儿院里有一对双胞胎常常来找雪凡玩，名字是玛丽安娜和阿利安娜。”卢卡斯对着库洛笑了，“那里总是很热闹。而且雪凡还有病房里的其他病人和她说话，很幸福呢“。

“这间病房只有你一个人吗？”库洛问。

“不，准确来说并不是这样的。”卢卡斯说，“我边上的床位，”他指了指被白色帘子遮挡住的那张床，“是一个不能见光的人，不能被阳光照射，所以帘子被拉得严严实实的。我不知道他的名字是什么。他会在晚上出去游荡，临近早晨又回来。好几次，在我快要睡着的时候，我听见了开门声。当我忍着睡意抬起头看向门口时，我只能看见一个白色的背影。”卢卡斯笑着，库洛无法分辨出这个笑容的真伪，“很狡猾对不对，在白天睡觉，又在晚上出去观察这个世界，就像夜晚的使者一般。”卢卡斯终于松开了左手，床单皱成一团，萎缩在一起。库洛看见了他手掌上的那道疤痕，自己的左手不由得也感到一阵疼痛。

“你没有想过离开这里吗？”库洛问，“你家里人没有对此说过什么吗？”

“没有，从没有。”卢卡斯说，“我不是家中的继承人，继承人是我哥哥，我是双胞胎中被藏起来的那一个，所以才会被送到英国来读书。”他露出迷茫的神情，“我没和你说过吗？”库洛摇了摇头，“我想这里或许就是我最后的归宿。”他叹了口气，拉开了床头柜第一层抽屉，从里面取出了一打似乎是写满了字的纸与一个棕色的大号信封袋。他将那些纸塞到信封里，放在柜子表面，“你离开这儿之后顺便帮我寄出去好吗，你应该知道该寄到哪里。”说完这句话之后，他从床上站起身，走到窗边，身体摇摇晃晃的。库洛猜想这大概是他刚才猛地站起身的缘故。

“把你的手给我，你的左手，”卢卡斯微笑着说道，“我将给你某样东西。我不知道是那究竟是什么，我能够确定的只有那是你原本并不拥有的东西这一点。”

库洛虽然心中十分疑惑，但还是照做了。卢卡斯握住了他的手，这让库洛感到一阵温暖。他的手是冰冷的，与卢卡斯的手互相接触让他的手变得温热起来，接着顺着脉络传遍全身，像是一道电流。“你的手好冷，”卢卡斯说，他的另一只手紧紧攥住了窗帘，“从那之后就一直是这样，没有改变过？”

“从那之后就一直是这样，没有改变过。”库洛回答说，重复了卢卡斯的问话，只是微微变换了讲述时的语气。

卢卡斯一下子拉开了窗帘，一阵强光照射进了房间内库洛看见空气中的灰尘 - 那些浮游生物在阳光下漂浮着，舞动着，像是在为了某场典礼欢庆。他的那只被握住的手的掌心中，在皮肤表面之下有什么在涌动，挣扎，跳动，雀跃。库洛的眼镜掉到了地上，发出清脆的响声。他用右手捂住了眼睛，在一片黑暗中他看见那把在阳光下边缘泛着银光的小刀，点燃的蜡烛，跳跃的烛光与逐渐接近它的掌心。

像是过了一个世纪之久，卢卡斯终于放开了他的手。库洛捡起自己的眼镜，幸运的是镜片没有任何问题。他看向自己的左手，掌心中间泛着不正常的红色。他将手握成拳，惊讶的发现自己的指尖不再冰冷。

“再见，到了午睡的时间了。”卢卡斯对他说，声音有些虚弱，“我想你回到家中之后也应该要睡一觉。”库洛摇了摇头，表明自己没有这个习惯，看着卢卡斯低声说着“怎么有些冷”爬进被子里躺下。

他绕过床尾重新走到那把木椅子边，拿起那个装有十几张纸的大信封后想了一会儿，俯下身子对卢卡斯说：“再见”后者抬了抬手，也对库洛说了“再见”，听声音像是在笑。

库洛重新穿上风衣，将眼镜收进口袋里，推开门离开了这间房间。他沿着走廊走到楼梯口，沿着木制的有些陡峭的楼梯不断回旋。快要到达一层时他脑内突然跳出一个想法，他打算看一看卢卡斯提到的那所孤儿院，便在一楼询问那位领他到病房的女士这附近是否有任何孤儿救济处。几秒种后，他得到了答复那位女士用冰冷的语气告诉他：“这个街区没有孤儿院，但是隔壁的街区有要去那里，您需要穿过好几条街”她显然是有精心上过妆的，脸颊上擦过浅蔷薇色，就像夕阳的余晖染上了山脊。

这让库洛感到迷惑不解，但他还是在道了谢之后径直离开了。在回去的路上恰好经过一家较为大型的邮局，他走了进去，打算到柜台处购买邮票。在将稿件寄给那本三流杂志的编辑部前，他稍微翻看了一下，担任封面作用的那张纸上大大的写着“悲泣之日”这几个字作为标题，在标题的正下方写着“蒂尔“奇怪的是卢卡斯在这个词下方又打了一个括号，像是一个补充，括号内写着了卢卡斯的全名 - 卢卡斯·肖·安徒生库洛还未想明白这是为什么，排在他前方的人就消失不见了，他赶紧走到柜台前。坐在邮局柜台内的小姐在看过地址之后，就开始以一种奇怪的眼神盯着库洛，直到他付好邮费，消失在人群中。

约莫几个星期后，库洛收到了那本杂志的新刊，在黑白的封面上用近乎标题的那么大的字体宣告着笔名为“蒂尔”的作家在▊月▊日去世的消息。

而那正是库洛去拜访他的日子。


	3. Chapter 3

那个泛着红色光芒的精灵悬在库洛·里德左侧，发梢与翅膀都燃着火，顶端的焰出现又消失，十分热诚而无悔地熊熊燃烧着。周围的空气显得有些躁动不安，将所见之处慢慢扭曲了，隐藏在空气中的水波挣扎着不断扭动，最后像是放弃了一般慢慢消失。祂们眼前的世界就像是被染成了红色。

“那么这就是？”可鲁贝洛斯看向祂小心翼翼的问，月接上祂的话：“火。”

“如你们所见。”库洛回答道，说不上究竟是高兴还是悲伤。

那个精灵得意洋洋的看着月和可鲁贝洛斯，绕着祂们飞了一圈后便消失不见了。沿着祂飞行轨迹留下的火焰却是过了好一会儿才完全消失殆尽。

“你怎么做到的？”可鲁贝洛斯问，对此显得兴致勃勃。

“只是朋友的恶作剧而已。”库洛说，无法从他的神情中捕捉到什么，“大概只是觉得这样会 '很好玩' 罢了。”他转头看了看院子。

可鲁贝洛斯长长地“哦”了一声，便走进了房门，月却依旧站在库洛身边。

“不进去吗？”库洛看着月问道。

月没有回答他，依旧直直看向库洛，不知为何显得有些不高兴。

“那么我进去了，花园里还是有些冷的。”库洛走进房门，看到月依旧没有任何表示，他只得伸出手将月拉进门厅，“有什么问题吗？”他问，脸上带着笑。

“不像从前那样冷了。”月没头没脑地说了一句，接着像是意识到了什么一般补充了一句，“你的手。”

“因为 '火' 的缘故，我想是这样的。”库洛笑着说。

“还有你的眼镜，”月说，“不见了。”

此时库洛才回想起自己的眼镜摔坏了这一点。在回来的路上他就一直觉得有些不习惯的地方，却又找不出究竟是哪里。他从大衣的口袋里拿出那副眼镜，其中一条眼镜腿歪斜地向下垂着，像是快要断了。“出去的时候摔坏了，所以暂时还不能戴。”他苦笑着，脱下大衣搭在手上，走向楼梯。

“看得清吗？”月跟上库洛，担心地问道。

木制的楼梯经过踩踏后发出吱吱呀呀的声音，不由得让人担心起这楼梯的内部是否已经经历了虫蛀，变得松垮不堪。

“完全没有问题，看得很清楚。”库洛说，慢慢的走过楼梯转角。

“那么为什么之前还要戴着？”月有些疑惑。

“因为小时候父亲带我去检查眼睛时查出来有严重的散光，那之后我就一直带着这副眼镜了。”库洛说，此时他们已经跨过了连接一楼与二楼的楼梯上的最后一阶台阶。

“但是你的眼睛没有任何问题。”月紧跟着库洛。

“是的。”库洛推开自己房间的门，走进去之后转过身看着月，“进来吗？”说这话时他依旧是笑着的。

月走进了库洛的房间，祂低着头看向地板，显得有些不自在，或许是因为平时的交谈都在一楼的会客室或是餐厅，再或者是屋外的花园中进行的缘故。库洛半掩上门，将那件黑色的大衣挂在门后的挂钩上之后又重新将门拉开。他拉开放在写字台前的椅子，示意月坐下之后，自己坐到床上。

“有什么想要问我的吗？”库洛说，双手扶在床沿，抓着床单与床板。

“眼镜的事情。”月迟疑了一会儿，“我不明白。”

“老实说，我也不太明白。”库洛说，“这副眼镜是我刚到英国的时候配的，那时候我才十多岁，还只是一个小个子。在站台上等待火车到达的时候 - 那时候大概是上午，是工作时间 - 我听见从身后传来一阵说话声，我转过身，看见许许多多金发，棕发或是和我一样黑发的人聚集在一起穿过站台他们用一种我听不懂的语言交流着什么，偶尔也会有几个人看向我，对我指指点点火车到了，父亲轻轻拍了拍我的肩膀，对我说。： '上车吧，刚才在看什么？' 我告诉他我在看刚才走过站台的一群人，他却说刚才没几个人在站台上。”库洛停顿了一会儿，“很不可思议对吧？父亲怀疑我将墙上的海报上的人像错看成活生生的人了，再加上母亲也曾经写信告诉他我的眼睛出过问题，这倒是真的，我便得到了这副眼镜。医生看到我来的时候也感到很惊讶呢 “库洛笑了，‘像我当时这么小的孩子眼睛就出了问题，实属少见’。

“那些人？”月的眉头微微皱起。

“后来我知道了，那些人都是会魔法的人，原本分散在世界各处，当时聚集在一起是因为某场小型聚会。我快从学院毕业的时候，由于某个契机，我与那些人中的一部分见了面，才知道了那件事情的真相，也知道了当时他们用来交流的语言是挪威语，难怪那时候我一个单词都听不懂。据他们说，魔法起源于挪威的黑山，很神圣吧。”库洛自顾自的向月提供了一些不必要的信息，“至于为什么我能看见但是其他人看不见，大概是用了某种魔法吧，不会魔法的人就看不见，诸如此类的“。

“可是你的眼镜，”月问，“是真正的眼镜吧？”祂有些犹豫。

“眼镜是真的眼镜，这点大可放心。戴上它后，那些被公认视力正常的人会感到头晕，但是我却没有问题。”库洛说，又补充了一句，“但是不论戴眼镜也好，不戴眼镜也好，我都能看得很清楚。”

“是因为魔法吗？”月问，祂有些无法理解。

“有这个可能，但是现在已经无从考证了。”库洛说。他看向窗外，又立即转回了目光。花园中是一幅萧瑟的情景，唯一的一棵树上也只剩下光秃秃的枝伸向灰蓝色的天空。

“你说你从前眼睛出过问题，”月说出这句话时有些犹豫，不知道提起这个究竟是不是一个好主意，“会不会是因为这个？”

“或许是吧。”库洛回答得模棱两可。

“能和我讲讲吗？”月半低下头，看向床脚处的那片阴影。

“那时候我连十岁都不到呢，”库洛用左手握住自己的那副有些损坏的眼镜，“当时母亲和我还住在位于李家大宅中。父亲几乎一直都在九龙的港口与英国某个港口之间来回奔波着，他是一个商人，很忙碌。那时候一直都是母亲照顾我。不知道为什么，李家人不让我上学去读私塾，明明宅院边上就有，明明李家其他的孩子，那些姓李的孩子都能去上学，或者说他们不得不去上学，因为他们是李家的孩子。”说出这句话时，他的声音有些悲伤。

“你也是......”月小声地说。

“我不太招他们待见，大概因为父亲是外国人吧。”库洛依旧只是笑着，“但是那时候我会去私塾边上偷偷听课，李家的那些亲戚们不太管我，这倒是给了我不少自由。某一天我回去的时候，按照我的惯例绕了远路，这是为了不遇见家里人。那时候已经临近傍晚了，我必须赶在放学的人到家之前回到家才行，于是我跑了起来，沿着小道奔跑着。那个时候，我看见太阳，即将下落的太阳以一种奇怪的方式变得扭曲了。”他的声音连带着双手都在微微颤抖着，但月只发现了前者，“光线，或者说太阳本身，变成了一个圆，一个很奇怪的圆，一个一环一环向外扩散的圆，不断变换着颜色，就像是在不断的蜕皮一般。有一团云雾在追着它，紧追不舍。红，黄，黑，橙，蔷薇，白，不断变幻着。我也紧追不舍，追着云，追着太阳。有东西推着我向前跑，有一 力量，我不知道是什么。从感觉上来说，那个力量与风有些类似。但如果要说它究竟是什么，其实直到现在我都不明白。”库洛停顿了一会儿，像是在等待月的回答。

“那还真是不可思议。”月依旧半低着头，前额刘海微微盖住了祂的神情。库洛唯一能够确定的是月正咬着祂的嘴唇。

“后一天早上，我就看不见了。”库洛慢慢的说出这句话，用右手碰了碰自己的眼睑，“这便是故事的结局。”说罢，他笑了。

月没有作答，视线在床脚处游离着半晌，祂才再一次开口：“眼镜，会去修吗”

“大概会吧。”库洛笑着说出这句话。

“那就好。”说完，月站起身，离开了房间。

\- 那天晚上，月梦见了久远的从前发生的事情，早在来到英国之前，早在祂以现在这个姿态出现之前，那时候祂还只是散在天地之间，漫无目的地游荡着，百般无赖的观察着这个世界。

\- 祂看见了，月夜，那大概是一个满月，月色皎洁，在表层缀着浅灰色的烟雾他看见一个不小的院子，院中站着一个小孩子，是一个男孩，赤着脚便跑了出来。男孩身边有什么在旋转着，那原本是一个无形的东西，却渐渐地变成了浅绿色的实体。男孩原本就十分凌乱的发丝飘散着，他将遮住视线的过长的发丝从眼前抚开，拢到耳后。月看见他伸出手，试图抓住什么。这怎么可能呢，月想。但他的确抓到了什么，像是握住了一只手，那个男孩睁大了眼睛，十分惊讶。月也感到十分惊讶，祂感觉自己也被那东西包裹住了，那东西十分温柔地笼罩着自己。

\- 月突然醒了过来，祂支起身子，用一只手覆上眼睛，却摸到了一片湿润的东西，一种说不上来究竟是什么的情绪浮上祂心头。“我......为什么刚才究竟是......”祂在心中喃喃自语，最后吐出一个零碎的词，‘库......洛？’月转头看向窗外，一片模糊的夜晚，月明星稀的夜晚。

\- 今晚，是满月。


	4. Chapter 4

待到库洛·里德的那副眼镜重新变成完好无损的模样，从需要穿越两条街才能到达的眼镜店被拿回住处时已是好几个星期后，那副眼镜和新一期的杂志几乎是一个时候到达库洛，月和可鲁贝洛斯共同的家中的。

晚餐过后，库洛翻看着那本新到的杂志，杂志上刊登着笔名为“蒂尔”的作者的作品，月和可鲁贝洛斯依旧用下西洋棋的方式打发着时间。库洛突然“啪”地一下用双手合上那本刊物，月和可鲁贝洛斯都被这一声响吓到了，打了一个颤。“已经这个时间了啊。”库洛说，慢悠悠地抿了一口茶。

“什么时间？”可鲁贝洛斯问，扶正了被祂不小心推倒的黑色主教。

“大概快要到了，那个集会，”库洛将手中的杂志放到一边，“世界各地的魔法师聚集在一起，互相交流的集会。以前和朋友去过一次，就再没去过了。不过现在按照它特殊的轮回次数算一下时间的话，我似乎也只是缺席了一届而已。”库洛笑了笑，“不过没想到的是还能收到邀请函，我以为我早就由于种种原因被忽略不计了。”

“邀请函？”可鲁贝洛斯问，他将自己这方的王向前推了一格。

库洛指了指桌上那份似乎是方才突然出现的压有烫金花边的暗色信件，“那些人很喜欢来这套啊，花里胡哨的邀请函之类的。”他拆开了信函，抬起眼看向月和可鲁贝洛斯，“要去吗？”他问道。

三天后的这个时候，库洛，月和可鲁贝洛斯已经到达了位于伦敦郊外的一座火车站，他们没有带很多行李，几乎是空着手站在站台上等待着列车。此时正值傍晚与夜晚交替的时候，亚缇米丝渐渐地亲吻上大地，远方的天际逐渐昏暗下来，只有地平线还染有夕阳的余晕。

“只要坐火车就可以到了吗？”可鲁贝洛斯问。祂环顾着四周，不由得产生一丝疑惑。

这个站台周围是一片萧瑟的景象，站台上也长着纷繁的杂草，所有的设施都十分破旧，贴在墙壁上的列车时刻表已经变得模糊不清，墨水化了开来，或许是经历了过多的雨水冲刷。

“这是一班很特殊的列车，一班通常只搭载亡灵的列车。”库洛说，“普通的，生命还未凋零的人类是不会注意到它的，甚至就连这站台都看不见“。

“那么你呢？”月问，“按理说，你也是人类的一员。那么你应该也不会注意到这个站台，更何况带着我们来到这里了。”

“安心啦，”不等库洛回答，可鲁贝洛斯就抢先开口，“库洛可是魔法师，当然能够发现寻常人类发现不了的地方。在库洛带我们靠近这里之前，我们不也发现这个车站了吗？虽然只是意识到有一个建筑物存在，但那也能够算是注意到不是吗？”

月像是被说服了，似懂非懂地点了点头。库洛转过头，看向悬挂在站台顶端的灯。那些看起来就十分古旧的灯慢慢地亮了起来，库洛这才发现站台中其实容纳着不少的亡灵，他们都以半透明的人类姿态出现，只不过由于他们没有聚集在一起，而是分散着在站台各处等待，使得这个车站内部显得并不过分拥挤。库洛的肩膀被拍了几下，他转过身，发现是一个有些微微驼背的亡灵。他做出疑惑的神情，那个亡灵似乎打算对他说些什么，嘴唇一动一动的，却只是变换着口型，没有发出声音。库洛猜想他们已经失去了正常交流的能力，他十分敷衍的点了点头。

大约是十分钟后，列车进站了。库洛带着月和可鲁贝洛斯待在队伍后方，他们进入这班列车后，有些破旧的车门慢慢合上了。那些来自不同地方的亡者的灵魂进入车厢之后便慢慢散开了，先前的拥挤感渐渐消失不见。库洛转过身，小声地告诉月和可鲁贝洛斯列车上暂时用不到翅膀，接着便找了一个靠近车门的位置坐下。月犹豫了一会儿，跟着坐到了他的边上，而可鲁贝洛斯则趴在他们脚边。

“这场旅途大概会持续好几天，如果快的话。”库洛说转头看向窗外，郊野的景色飞逝着。

“刚才的那个亡灵对你说了什么？”可鲁贝洛斯问，说出“亡灵”这个词对于祂来说似乎有些困难，或许是对于从未见过的事物的毫无由来的恐惧。

或许是厌恶？库洛想。

“他问我们是不是要去挪威，我点了点头告诉他是这样的。”库洛说，“我想大概别的英国的法师也会搭这里的列车去参加集会。”

在解开了祂的疑问后，可鲁贝洛斯重新趴在地板上，思考着只有祂知道的事情。祂们相信了这个说辞，而库洛希望自己也能够相信自己的假说，而不是真相。他心底里十分清楚，真相并不是这样的。那个缘由于生前的衣着打扮被库洛判断为一名男性的亡灵的确只是对库洛做着口型，可他想要说出的话语却越过了振动这一环节直接传入了库洛的脑海中。“你能找到这里，说明你并非寻常的活人之物，而你却依旧具有实体。”这句话被一个略显沙哑的颤颤巍巍的嗓音慢慢念了出来，库洛想这大概是一个老人的灵魂，“祝你好运。”他大概生前是一个占卜师，只是出于本能的替别人看清未来，消灾解难。

库洛将过长却又无法束进发带的额角的发丝拢至耳后，不再去想这件事。在他旁边，可鲁贝洛斯和月有一搭没一搭地交流着。

“我说，怎么会有这么多亡灵？这不正常吧。”可鲁贝洛斯压低了声音，露出一副不敢相信的样子。

“因为战争啊，总会是要死人的吧。”月回答道，半侧过头看着列车门前亡灵们上上下下。

接着是一片沉寂，直到可鲁贝洛斯再一次开口：“你说我们到了那个集会之后，要干些什么呢”

“怎么样都可以吧，魔法师的事情，本来就与我们两个没有太大关联。”月沉吟了一会儿，又说，“或许与库洛也没有太大关联。”

再是一片沉默，另一片与先前并不相同的沉寂压了下来......

等到库洛，月和可鲁贝洛斯离开这班列车，重新踏上土地时，那已经是一个星期后了，他们眼前的是覆盖着针叶林的高山，在山的顶端依稀能够看见覆盖在山顶的白雪与冰。

“这里几乎是一点都没有变啊，和十几年前比起来。”库洛说，他转向月和可鲁贝洛斯，“如果我没有记错的话，我们需要到那个山顶上去。”他笑着。

从接近山脚的地方去到几乎可以算作是山顶的地方对于库洛一行人并不能算作是一件很困难的事情 - 如果直接飞上去的话。“是库洛啊”当他们正式到达时，门前的一个似乎是负责记录到场人数的穿着黑紫色法袍的老人头都不抬便说出了这句话。他手中的钢笔漂浮了起来，自动在一卷长长的纸上写下了库洛的名字。在拼写完毕之后，那位老人才抬起头，扫了库洛一眼，“你的样子根本没变啊”，接着看向库洛身后，“这次还带了魔法生物来了，很漂亮啊。”这位老人拍了拍库洛的背，‘进去吧，你们的房间在三楼，应该就是你与安徒生家的小先生一起参加集会时住的那间房间。’

“库洛·里德。”当月和可鲁贝洛斯走到三楼，疑惑的回过头寻找库洛的身影时祂们才发现库洛被另一个人拉住了。那个人叫了一声库洛的全名，“库洛·里德。”语气被拖得长而慢，一副傲慢的腔调。而库洛则徐徐转过身，辨认出那是谁之后只简略的说了一句“你好“便打算离开。

“十几年没见了，就不打算叙叙旧吗？如果找不到话题的话，就谈谈我教会你攻击系魔法的那件事如何？”那个人似乎不打算就这么放过库洛，他身旁的几个人小声窃笑着。似乎是他们刚谈到库洛的事情，有着东方人面孔的魔法师便出现在了他们的视野里。

“我还有事，失陪了。”说罢，库洛便继续顺沿着楼梯向上走，与可鲁贝洛斯，月汇合。

“那是谁？”可鲁贝洛斯有些好奇。

“埃尔文伯爵。”库洛说，“他不怎么喜欢我，大概因为我的东方人长相吧。”

“这样啊。”可鲁贝洛斯所有所思地点了点头。

“真希望这次不会起冲突啊。”库洛半抬起头，慢慢叹息道。

谈话间已经到了房间门口，房间上的铭牌上写有库洛的名字。“说回来，那个 '攻击系魔法' 是怎么回事？”走进房门后，可鲁贝洛斯又一次提出问题。月沉默着，看向可鲁贝洛斯的眼神却夹杂着些许不满。

“其实也没什么，只是剑和盾的魔法而已。我不知道他为什么要这么称呼。”说这话时，库洛手中凭空出现了一把镶有红宝石的长剑，箭梢闪着光。他将剑凭空砍向那扇门，却被什么挡下来了，那是一道无形的屏障。月和可鲁贝洛斯做出恍然大悟的样子。“就算他说是 '他教的'，其实他只是单纯的想要找我麻烦而已。”库洛将那把剑抛向地面，在接触到地面之前那把利剑便化成小方块消失不见了，“当时我真的十分害怕，害怕自己会死在这里，被绝望包围着，祂们是在我不得已的情况下出现的，但是的确保护了我。”

库洛的想要和平相处的愿望落了空，才过了一晚，库洛一行人便在走廊上又一次与埃尔文伯爵见了面，这次他只身一人，没有与朋友在一起。 “上次和你来的小孩子呢？”他没有库洛那么高，说话时只能仰起头，“好像是叫卢西安？”

“是卢卡斯·安徒生，”库洛说，语气有些不满，“你明明知道的，埃尔文伯爵”。

“是死了吗？我听说他死了，听那些普通的医生说他是病死的。”埃尔文伯爵问，自顾自的说着，像是没有听见库洛的抗议，“真是可惜，我还挺喜欢他写的那些发表在三流杂志上的三流小说的。”他舔了舔嘴唇，又重复了一次，‘真是可惜’。

库洛皱了皱眉，没有作答。

“那些人不知道他真正的死因，但是我知道，你也知道，这里的所有人都知道，一个人有了自己的信仰是很不错，可要是信过了头，就不好了。”埃尔文伯爵依旧滔滔不绝的说着，毫不在意库洛的不作答，“会害死自己的。”最后他不断地重复着这句话，“会害死自己的。”

“走吧。”库洛转过头，小声对月和可鲁贝洛斯说。

“这是什么？你的魔法生物？”埃尔文终于放弃了先前的话题，将注意力转到月的身上，“还挺漂亮的，你喜欢这种？”他用一副玩味的神情打量着月。月的双手在胸前交叉着，微微侧过头避开了他的视线。

“你到底想干什么？”可鲁贝洛斯沉不住气了，对着埃尔文几乎是吼了出来。

“这里还有一个啊”埃尔文半蹲下身，双手扶在膝盖上，低下头端详可鲁贝洛斯了一会儿，又重新站起身，半仰起头看着库洛，就像是没有听见可鲁贝洛斯刚才的话语一般说道，“这十几年里你变厉害了啊，这倒算是一件好事。”

库洛看着埃尔文，有些不耐烦。但突然，他看到了另一些东西，那件没有褶皱的白衬衫上突然浸染了腥红的血色，那张脸上也溅上了少许鲜血。他看见了，是夜晚，是空无一人的会客室，是壁炉边，只身一人的埃尔文伯爵被击中胸口之后徐徐倒下。

“如果我是你，就不会在夜晚独自前往会客室。”库洛回过神来，低声对埃尔文说。

“这是你对我下的挑战书吗？”埃尔文没有明白库洛话中的意思，挑衅的笑着。

“不是。”库洛丢下了这句话，就继续走向礼堂，月和可鲁贝洛斯赶紧跟上他。“是忠告。”库洛小声地补充上这句话，可是埃尔文没有听见。

礼堂中的演讲报告无聊又乏味，月和可鲁贝洛斯惊讶的发现这次集会的举办者便是前一天在门前记录参加者的老人。“说这些有什么用呢？”可鲁贝洛斯终于趁着离场时小声说出祂忍了约莫有两个多小时的抱怨。

“在这个时代，会魔法的人并不招大多数普通人的待见。不知道为什么，他们似乎特别恐惧，或者说厌恶我们这样的人。在久远的从前，甚至会把所有看起来像是我们这边的人用残酷的刑法给予死亡。”库洛说完这段话之后，微微停顿了一会儿，又接着说，“现在是战争，如果我们太过张扬的话，可能会被认为是敌对方的武器进而被处死，也有可能被利用成为赢得战争的武器。这两者哪一方面都不好“。

“魔法自身是没有错误的，祂只是源于自身信仰的产物罢了，犯下错误的是使用魔法的人。”库洛想起这句话，叹了口气。

夜晚终于到了，无聊又乏味的白天终于结束了，库洛却无法平静下来。在他的头脑中一直有一个声音提醒着他，有什么要发生了。他想起上午自己看到的幻象，发生在埃尔文伯爵身上的幻象，无由来的感到一阵恐慌。

只是幻觉而已，库洛在心中安慰自己，和上一次一样，只是不会应验的幻觉而已。

过了午夜，库洛突然从床上惊醒。当他意识到自己醒来时，已经凝视着天花板多时了。库洛试着回想起任何可以证明自己刚才确确实实睡着过的记忆，却没有成功，大脑内只是一片空白。他现在十了清醒，就好像白日的疲惫不曾存在过一般。他看向房间内的落地钟，指针指向钟面上数字2与3之间，现在过了凌晨两点，正是巫师出没的时刻。

正当库洛打算试图再一次入睡时，从他耳边响起一阵短促却又尖利的哭叫声，像是一位女性发出的声音。他猛地坐起身，披上一件外衣，尽可能悄无声息地走出了房门。走廊中一片黑暗，他摸索着墙壁走到了楼梯口，扶着楼梯边上的扶手，沿着楼梯慢慢走下。当他想要辨认自己正在这幢别墅的哪个地方时，发现自己已经来到了会客室不远处。

会客室的门开着，从里面闪出微弱的光。库洛有些疑惑，又有些恐惧。他慢慢的靠近会客厅，看到壁炉依旧是被点燃了的状态，火焰在木柴上尽情舞动着，埃尔文面对壁炉坐着，背对着门。他低着头，不知道在想些什么。

他要干什么？不等库洛思索出这个问题的答案，便有什么发生了。从壁炉中凭空幻化出一个实体，那或许是一个精灵，穿着红色的裙子，头发如同鸟的翅膀一般向左右两侧各自分散着。她的脚上没有穿任何东西，库洛想着应该给她一双皮鞋，红色或是黑色的。

女孩从壁炉中出来时引起了少许声响，她抖了抖身上的裙子，看起来十分昂贵的布料相互摩擦着，一小撮灰黑色的炭黑落在暗色地毯上。埃尔文应声抬起头， “你是谁！”他近乎喊了出来，声音微微颤抖着，透露着无限的恐惧。

这似乎又是一个无解的问题，那女孩除了微微侧头这一动作外没有给出任何表示。埃尔文伯爵站起身，慢慢向后退着，慢慢靠近房间的门。女孩直直地看着他。下一秒，埃尔文原本一尘不染的雪白色的衬衫上沾满了血液，他跪倒在地上，不断咳嗽着。

“埃尔文！”库洛喊出了他的名字，连忙前去扶住他由于无法支撑住而险些倒下的身体。他看向那道伤口，好在埃尔文受伤的地方并不是要害，暂时不会造成死亡。

“库洛·里德......你......”埃尔文说，他睁大了眼睛，一副惊恐的样子。

那女孩并有放弃攻击的行为，她举起右手，掌心中出现了一团如同漩涡般翻滚着的火焰。她看向库洛，一瞬间显出惊讶的神色。库洛抬起头与她四目相对，此时女孩已经恢复成了先前的面无表情的神色，他看见了一双非常漂亮的眼睛，一双琥珀色的，在火光的作用下微微泛起少许金色的眼睛。库洛愣了愣。就在这时，许多簇微小的火焰向着库洛与埃尔文飞来，库洛本能地举起左手挡在额头前，出乎他意料的是，不仅他没有受到伤害，埃尔文也没有。一个无形的盾如同一个透明的罩子一般保护着他们，那些火焰在擦过盾牌边缘后便逐渐消失殆尽了。

“这里出了什么事？”一个苍老的声音逐渐接近这间房间，最后在房门口出现了一个人影，在看清屋内的景象后，那声音语气大变，“快放下他！”库洛显得有些茫然，“放下他，库洛，快出来。”

来不及库洛反应，他的身体已经先一步按照老人的话语去做了，等到他们远离了会客室库洛才反应过来，“亚瑟先生......为什么要那么做？”他问，有些激动，“埃尔文伯爵可能会死。”他能听见自己的心脏一下一下地有力地敲击着胸膛，意识到这一点后他近几无法呼吸，只得不断地交替重复着吸气与呼气这两个动作来使自己的心跳逐渐走向平缓，回到正常的状态。

“如果他活下来了，你知道他会怎么说吗？”被唤作“亚瑟”的老人语气平淡，就好像这种事情每天都会发生，“他可能会将罪名推到你身上，是你库洛·里德召唤出了那个赤红色的女孩想要杀死他，而他捡回了一条命。”他们走过楼梯拐角，“反正你也不喜欢他，假装晚上没有出来过，根本没有看到埃尔文被不明身份的女孩攻击不也是一个好主意吗？”

“但这不是理由。”库洛的心跳逐渐平静下来，可他依旧不能接受老人的做法，“就算我不喜欢他，也不能让他就这么死去啊！”他的声音轻了下去，却又在句尾猛然上升。

“而且他不是 '可能会死'，是 '一定会死'”。亚瑟没有在意库洛的回答，继续说着，“而我们对此无能为力，不能做任何干预行为，而且我们也做不到“。

“为什么‧”库洛十分惊讶。

“因为这就是所有魔法师的命运啊。”亚瑟说。他们沿着走廊走着，最后在一间还亮着灯的房间前停了下来，他转过身，表情有些悲哀，“看来你还不太明白，我给你好好讲讲吧。”

“你说 '命运'，是什么意思？”库洛问，规规矩矩的坐在房间内的沙发上。

老人则显得大方许多，有些随意地坐在库洛的斜对面。“魔法来源于我们的信仰，正是因为我们的相信才会存在。”他说，声音中透着无限的沧桑，“而”信仰'的力量则远超我们的想象，祂能够给予我们随心所欲运用的魔法的权力，也能够由此杀死我们，十分危险，就如同一把双刃剑“。

“那么埃尔文伯爵？”库洛有些疑惑，他不敢相信自己刚才听到的话语。

“埃尔文是一个意外，他在相信自己的信仰的同时，又对自己的信仰加以否定，所以......”老人止住了话头，言外之意便是“如你刚才所见”。

“是这样吗。”库洛说，仍旧感到不可思议。

“但是，你的朋友卢卡斯则确确实实死于他的信仰，他对于自己的信仰过于相信了，以至于他的死亡。”老人说，“这是我们自身无法意识到的，若是我们意识到了这一点，我们的结局 - ”

“ - 就会和埃尔文伯爵一样，是这样吗？”库洛问。

“是的，就是这样。”老者说，“我们所能够做的，只是相信着自己的信仰，并且不对他人做出干扰。这是十分悲哀的，我知道终有一日我也将走向那样的结局，但我不应该也不能去预测我将会在哪一天死亡“。

“没有解决的办法吗？”库洛问，他低下头，看着自己的双手。

“就目前大家所知道的，没有。”老人说，接着他笑了，“但是可以试着去创造，我个人认为，你很有天赋。或许真的能够将我们从这个循环中救出来。而且就我知道的情报来说，你在我们之中也是十分特殊的，或许真的能够脱离这个可悲的循环也说不定。”他站起身，“好了，我想你现在还是回去睡一会儿比较好，就快要天亮了。”他看着库洛，露出一个温暖的笑容。

直到库洛重新躺到床上，他的头脑都保持着无可比拟的清醒。当他的上下眼睑重新拥抱在一起时，他突然感到一阵困倦乏意，深深沉入了睡眠。

“十三。”库洛有些记不清自己从互相交流着的魔法师口中听见了多少次这两个数字，“十二”。

“究竟怎么了？”可鲁贝洛斯疑惑地问。月摇了摇头，表明自己也不清楚。

“埃尔文伯爵被杀了，就在昨天晚上。”过路的一个魔法师简短的给祂们作了解释，念叨着“真是不吉利啊”匆匆离开了，脑后的那对浅棕色麻花辫摇晃着。

“库洛，你知道什么吗？”月看向库洛，一副担忧的样子。

“不知道啊。”库洛说。面对月的这个问题，他可以做出许多个回答，告知祂们凶手是一个黑发小女孩，告知祂们魔法师无法逃脱的命运，告知祂们昨夜的所见所闻，或是仅仅加以否认，库洛·里德偏偏选择了其中最容易的一个。然而，不，一种神秘的力量使他不由得选择缄默，对事实真相加以隐瞒。他试图再一次回忆起昨夜的得知真相，却感到一阵恶心。

“其实你不必绞尽脑汁思考要如何逃脱，或改变这个命运，因为它总是在你放松下来，不经意的时候降临，”库洛离开亚瑟的房间时，老人又补充了一句，“我们能做的，只是按照自己的方式度过一生罢了。况且，就算真的有人知道了自己会在那一天死亡，在我看来，那个人也太可怜了“。

“感谢你的指教。”听完这句话后，库洛向他微微鞠了鞠躬，“不过，还真是一个令人讨厌的夜晚啊。”他苦笑着。

亚瑟愣了愣，也笑了出来，“是啊，对你来说是这样的。”


	5. Chapter 5

库洛·里德对于黑夜的厌恶并不是毫无由来的，在漫长的夜晚中他得到了希望，也得到了等量的绝望。对于所有人来说，夜晚都是具有诱惑力的，就像只身一人居住在偏僻街道中的那些女性，她们身穿艳丽的和服低垂着眼显得十分妩媚，藏在宽大衣摆中，用手紧握着的却是暗杀用的短刀。

**> >闪烁着星辰之夜**

其一

这场大雨一连持续了好几个星期，这让听差们的工作范围缩小了不少，却大大的增加了工作量。一些倒霉的小听差不得不日复一日的为学长拧干湿衣服，直到挑剔的学长终于勉强承认这件衣服不能再拧出更多水了才能够回到自己的宿舍。库洛·里德就是这些倒霉的小听差们中的一员，自从这场连绵的大雨袭击了英格兰，库洛就从未在晚上九点半前回到过宿舍。

“你的手，真的没关系吗？”待到库洛拖着疲惫的身躯回到宿舍内，便立即收到了卢卡斯的关怀。他将自己的双手举到眼前，手指的指甲末端下方泛着紫，手指的颜色也不像应有的那般具有生命力。他翻过手，让掌心向上，或许是由于接触水的时间过长，皮肤起了一层层褶皱。只要他搓一搓手心，皮肤的碎屑就犹如雪一般飘落下来。

“没关系，只是和水接触太久了。”库洛说，尽量让自己显得不在意这一点，“他今天让我拧干他的换洗床单。”

“我的神啊，这真是过分。”卢卡斯小声感叹着，“虽然学长能够让听差做自己不愿意做的事情，但是也没有这么过分的啊？还是和舍监或者其他老师反应一下比较好吧？如果你不愿意去做这件的事情的话，我可以帮你。”

“没关系，”库洛耸了耸肩，脱下外套之后坐在床头，“我已经习惯了，而且老师应该也不负责这一方面。”他摩擦着自己双手的手掌，试图获得更多热量。

“你很冷吗？”卢卡斯问，他坐在床上，被子盖在腿上，一副早已准备好睡觉的样子，“这场雨早该停了。”他用抱怨的语气说出这句话。

“还是很冷，大概是因为水太冰了。等我睡一觉起来，明天，明天一定就不会这样了。”库洛用话语安抚着卢卡斯，也安抚着自己。

“这样会让感冒加重的吧？”卢卡斯躺到床上，用着嗔怪的语气，“明明生病了还不愿意吃药的人我还是第一次见到，不吃药这点先放到一边，哪有自愿让病情加重的人呢？”

“不用了，感冒到夏季自然会好，”库洛尽可能地让这句话显得有说服力，“我小时候就是这样的。”

“总有一天我会把咳嗽药水掺在你早上喝的茶里，看着你喝下去的。”卢卡斯说，不像是开玩笑的语气。他给自己盖上被子，准备入睡。

这时候走廊上响起一阵急促刺耳的铃声，是熄灯铃。接着从走廊上各间寝室中不约而同地传出一阵翻被子的声音，原本就不太亮的灯一下子熄灭了，熄灭的瞬间发出了微弱的声响此时宿舍内唯一的光源来自于窗口，窗外街道旁的路灯忽明忽暗，并不稳定。库洛也急忙躺到床上，不等他调换成一个比较舒服的姿势入睡，宿舍。的门便又一次被推开了。他不知道女舍监是何时走到他们宿舍门口的，只得庆幸自己没有弄出太大动静。几秒种后，门被关上了。推开门，观察宿舍内部，关上门，这个行为重复着，直到好几分钟后，开门关门的声音才完全消失。库洛静静听着，从楼下传来轻微的咔嗒声，他这才完全放下心，翻了个身。舍监已经回去睡觉了。

雨依旧没有停，如果此时有人站在街道上，便能够看见道路上已有薄薄一层积水，好在水位只有鞋底那么高。雨点打在有些坑坑洼洼的道路上，一连溅起好几个涟漪，水珠不断地分解成更多的小水珠向远方跳跃着，试着去达到能够达到的最远的地方。

大概是雨声的缘故，库洛睡得并不安稳，虽然他的身体不断地向他控诉着近期的劳动过度。到了半夜，开始打雷了，待到库洛意识到这一点，他似乎已经醒来多时了。他的身体依旧很疲惫，可头脑却十分清醒。库洛调换着姿势，好让自己能够看到窗外。窗外是一片灰黑色，厚厚的灰色云层互相撞击着，摩擦着，进而迸发出白色的巨大火花，在那一瞬间几乎照亮了整个夜空。接连不断的雨水连成了线，直直坠落地面。

正当库洛打算再次入睡时，一道灿白色的光斜斜划过天空，好似开天辟地。他猛地支起身子，再一次看向窗外。那道光果然再一次降临了，那是一道雷电，却幻化成了某种动物的模样，就与他幼时在香港偶然翻看到的神话书籍中的上古神兽无异。

库洛想要摇醒卢卡斯，想要让他也见证这一神迹，可他却动不了，无法操控自己的身体做出这个行为，像是着了魔。又一道雷电打向地面，刹那间，库洛好似在无尽黑夜中看到了八百万天神。

雷又落了下来。

贫民区总是不断的下着雨库洛·里德已经记不清自己有多长时间没有见到过晴朗的蓝天了 - 自从他搬到这里。

楼道内总是有很多人来来往往，原本还算宽敞的走道被各种杂物堆积得勉强能够通人。似乎是有人对此不耐烦已久，他常常能在屋内听见争吵声，有时争吵会升级成打斗，第二天库洛出门便能看到走廊上一片狼藉，或许还有少许血迹染在木地板上，染在那些放着杂物的纸箱子旁，而他早已能够做到熟视无睹地走过。这些他还只是一个在读生时从未想到的事情，现在却成了他的日常。

这栋不高的楼房内住着各种地方来的人，不同发色，不同口音的人互相交流着，有时也会有人敲响库洛的房门，问他借走一打空白纸张。库洛猜想他们可能是主攻绘画的艺术家，于是有一次他问：“你要那么多纸干什么呢”

金发的人愣了愣，“还能干什么用呢？”他笑了，“每天不断的进行名为绘画的行为，用画作换钱，用钱来维持生计。这些就是我日复一日在做的事情。”见库洛丝毫没有想要再回复他些什么的意思，与他共享这个地下室的人便离开了。

几秒后，库洛听见从隔壁房传来聊天声。他在脑中分辨着声音，很久才想起他们的名字和脸。刚才来顺走空白纸张的沃尔夫冈，和他住在一起的爱丽丝，除此之外这个房子里还住着莱纳斯，埃米尔，芭芭拉，伊莎贝拉，安东尼奥......他陷入了回忆。许久之后，从楼外传来一阵欢呼声，与雨点打在地面的声音混合在一起，打断了库洛的沉思。

他疑惑的走出房间，顺着木制楼梯走到一层，途中差点在断裂处踩空滑倒。他从窗户向外看，那群人，在走廊上时常能够遇见的人，正围成一个圈，而在圆圈的中央，一个金发的人正在捣鼓些什么。是沃尔夫冈，库洛想。

此时金发站起身，“好了！”他喊了一声。

所有人都被淋湿了，发丝贴在面颊上，衣服上不断滴下水，与雨点混在一起。可是他们脸上都露着笑容，十分兴奋的期待着接下来即将发生的事情。

“库洛！帮我拿盒火柴！要干的！记住没有，要干的！”一个人冲他喊道。库洛分不清是谁，但他还是匆忙地从走廊上找到了火柴，连伞都来不及撑起便直直走进了雨帘。雨果然很大，就和他预想的如出一辙，几秒后他的头发便全部服服帖帖的贴在脸边。他将先前护在衣服下的火柴盒递给沃尔夫冈，后者正举着从街上捡来的废弃广告板遮住什么。他和边上的人说了句什么，松开了抓住木板的手。他躲到那之下擦亮了一根火柴。

“可以了。”他说，语气中透着压抑不住的兴奋。

木板被抛开了，库洛这才看清他们在做些什么。先前被那块广告板遮住的是一个礼花，也不知道他们究竟是从哪里找到的，而这群人，正试图点燃它。火花在雨点中时明时暗，几乎所有人都盯着它看，像是在祈祷着，可千万不要熄灭了。

接着是一声爆炸声，白色的光逆着雨点迅速上升，最后在半空中炸开，变成更多的光点。库洛听见他们欢呼起来，有人搭住了他的肩膀，不住地摇晃着。最后的光点也炸裂开来，变成花，在夜空中转瞬即逝的，明亮绚丽的烟花。

雨依旧没有停。蜿蜒的光映现在天空中，好几道雷电一同落了下来，直直击向地面，几乎照亮了一整个街道，一切的影子都消失不见了。在强烈的光照下，一个全身上下泛着光的动物降临在库洛面前。时隔几年，库洛又一次看到了祂，他不由得屈下身子伸出手，用颤抖的指尖去触碰祂，一阵酥麻的感觉从指腹传遍全身。他耳边是响亮的欢呼声，十分吵闹却让他有些安心。

这是一场疯子们的祭典。

其二

连着好几周的暴雨使街道变得泥泞不堪，直到雨停了，潮湿的雨季终于离开了这个地方，街道上的积水慢慢褪去，人们也依旧能够在建筑外墙上看到一道道波浪形的浅褐色印记。

库洛·里德站在门前，面对着信件满到几乎要溢出来的信箱感到有些手足无措。在思考了几秒钟后，他打开了信箱，将一些无用的纸屑广告直接丢弃，取出属于自己的信件后将剩下的全部放在了门厅旁的柜子上。希望他们能够自己拿走，库洛想着，叹了口气。木制的信箱没能撑过暴雨的袭击，散发出腐朽的味道。他关上了信箱顶部的盖子，看向街道的另一边，前几天街道上的低洼处还留有积水，现在已经全部干透了。

库洛走下楼梯，与正要上楼的，与别人交流的正欢的沃尔夫冈撞个正着，这让库洛想起自己与金发的中欧人第一次见面的场景，不由得笑了起来。

那时候也是，库洛与沃尔夫冈在楼梯上撞了个正着，沃尔夫冈打量着库洛，最后说了一句“沃尔夫冈”算作是自我介绍。库洛将散落在地上的东西捡起来重新放进手中的纸箱子里，“沃尔夫冈？”他问，看着这个陌生人。

“沃尔夫冈，只是沃尔夫冈。”这个中欧人说完，便从他身边走过。真是一个奇怪的人，库洛想，直到他站到自己的房间门口，才想起来，忘记告诉他自己的名字了。

“你为什么要笑？”沃尔夫冈捡起库洛掉在地上的信件，递给他。库洛这才回过神来，连忙接过来。“你朋友写给你的？”沃尔夫冈接着问，“他们知道你住在这个地方之后有什么想法吗？”他露出玩味的笑容。

库洛看着他，有些不能够理解这个笑容代表着什么。“没有什么意见。”即便如此，他还是认认真真的回答了，“我觉得你们都挺不错的。”说完这句话后他看向沃尔夫冈那双湛蓝色的眼睛，有些惊奇地发现对方的眼眶微微发红，这让他又一次感到手足无措。

沃尔夫冈显然没有想到这个回答，他向后退了一步，转过头，最后小声的说：“那就好。”

“你们要去干什么呢？”库洛显然没有意识到沃尔夫冈这一行为的反常，确认了手中的信件没有遗漏之后问道。

他的这句问话被沃尔夫冈当成了一个“想要加入”的信号，他偏了偏头，“一起来吗？”他问，脸上的笑容如同夜晚那般魅惑。

那之后库洛便被强推着离开了这条在雨水的冲刷下近乎腐烂的街道。临近夜晚时气温又降了下去，完全不见白日的闷热。库洛不由得打了个喷嚏，夜晚只穿一件衬衫果然还是太单薄了些。沃尔夫冈笑着脱下自己的腥红色外衣披到库洛身上，“看，你现在就是一个正统的德古拉了。”他说，依旧是爽朗的笑容。莱纳斯，与沃尔夫冈同行的朋友，绕到库洛跟前看了一眼，然后也跟着笑了起来，“不不不，”他摆了摆手，故作严肃的说，“要当德古拉得换黑色外衣，红色在黑夜中太过显眼了，很容易就会被猎人发现，被纯银子弹枪杀的“。

“好的，吸血鬼大师，那就请你献出你的外衣吧。”沃尔夫冈说，做出一副不服气的样子，看向莱纳斯穿着的黑色长大衣。

莱纳斯将手中提着的东西递给库洛，示意他暂且先帮忙拿一下，接着当真脱下了自己的大衣，披在库洛肩上，放在沃尔夫冈的外衣上。在放上去前还特意抖了抖，像是在表明自己说到做到一般。

库洛低下头看着脚下的路，他心中痒痒的，像是在里面养了一只新出生的雏鸟。接着他用空余的没有拿着东西的手搭住沃尔夫冈的肩膀，和他们一起笑了起来。

接着库洛便知道了他们两个原本打算要去干什么，他们要去画廊将自己的画卖给画廊主人，这是已经说好了，用不了太多交涉。库洛站在画廊外等候着，只过了约莫十分钟左右，沃尔夫冈和莱纳斯便带着笑意重新走了出来。

在这之后 - “！来吧，进入仙境吧”沃尔夫冈轻声说着，便推开了他们三人面前的一扇木门库洛并不知道这是哪里，待他反应过来已经被他的两位朋友连推带拉的带到了柜台前。

“新朋友？”站在柜台后的服务生擦着杯子，头都不抬便撂下这句话。

“是啊，”沃尔夫冈打了个响指，对于他的冷漠语气毫不在意，“老样子，三人份。”他倚在柜台前，将双手的手指交叠在一起。

库洛脱下沃尔夫冈的和莱纳斯的外衣搭在手臂上，他不知道该如何定义自己正待着的这个地方，在吵闹的人群中他显得茫然无知。他转过头，环顾着四周，窗玻璃上贴满了各种颜色的半透明的纸，红，绿，黄，蓝，他想如果是在白日，阳光透过这些窗子投射到地面上大概会形成很好看的光影。库洛直直盯着窗户看，一瞬间他看见窗户上布满了菱形的矩形的三角形的方格组成了各种奇特的纹样旋转着。

“库洛？”有人出声呼唤他，这让他回过神来。是幻觉吗？库洛想。在跟上朋友们之前，他又一次看向窗玻璃，果然，窗户只是普通的窗户而已。

“你在看什么？”莱纳斯问道，有些好奇。

“没什么，大概只是看错了。”库洛坐到他们身边，作出不在意的样子。

形状好看的玻璃杯中被倒入颜色奇妙的液体，在短短几分钟内，服务生用各种令人眼花缭乱的手法向杯中添加进了许多其他的东西，又将它们调整成令人赏心悦目的形状。被送到库洛的手上时，这杯酒精饮料俨然已经成为一个艺术品。

又过了一段时间，或是仅仅一会儿，店内突然变得热闹异常，人们欢呼着，沃尔夫冈也变得十分兴奋，不知道是不是由于酒精的作用。

“那是什么？”库洛问，他拿掉了他的眼镜，现在只能眯着眼睛看着不远处狂欢的人群的重影，“我看不清。”

“戴上眼镜看看吧。”莱纳斯一只手拿着杯子，轻笑着建议他。

“不瞒你说其实它平光的，对我来说没有太大作用。”库洛说着，有些不屑，也不知道是针对谁。

莱纳斯拿起那副眼镜，夹在自己的鼻梁上。“你说谎了。你看，你明明是一个不是一个标准的上等人，却有着与他们一样的炉火纯青的骗人的技术。”说着说着，他自己便笑了起来。库洛被他感染了，也开始跟着笑，他低下头，看着映在柜台上的自己的影子，黑色镜面中的他脸上带有诡异却又好看十分的笑容。库洛愣了愣，向柜台伸出手，触碰着自己的影子，触碰着冰冷的桌面，紧接着又猛地抬起，像是在嘲笑自己的这一无意义的举动，过了几秒却又慢慢放下，握成一个虚空的拳。过了一会儿，他将手掌贴在桌面上，接着又提起来，像是要将什么拉起来一般，而他的确握住了什么，像是一只手，黑色的一团模糊，是他自己的手的倒影，是他自己的影子。

“每个人都有自己的影子而不可分离......”莱纳斯看着店内的一个角落，吐出了这一句不具有意义的话。

库洛耳边响起热烈的声响，魔幻的曲调弱化又突然升高。库洛突然开始打喷嚏，连着好几个才停下来，不知为何，他却感觉有些放松了。

“他喝醉了。”沃尔夫冈说，嘴角扬着乖张的笑容，用指节在桌子上敲出只有他自己才理解的乐曲。

“没有。”库洛说，他将手伸向玻璃杯却穿过了它，下一秒，这个玻璃杯突然消失不见。

“看看乐队吧，你会喜欢上的。”有一个声音对他说，沃尔夫冈或是莱纳斯，他们的声音混合在一起。

库洛转过身，他看见了，一个可怖的美就此诞生。


	6. Chapter 6

月做了一个梦。

梦中祂与库洛并排站在巨大的落地窗前，窗外一片黑暗，月不明白为什么自己会和库洛站在这里。“我讨厌黑夜。”库洛突然开口，“水也是。”顿了顿“我害怕这两样东西。”

月转头看向他，露出不敢相信的神情。祂的右手被库洛的左手摸索着握住，月这才发现他正颤抖着，或许是因为心中的恐惧。月再一次看向窗外，才发现窗外的一片黑暗正是深层次的海。祂重新转头看回库洛。他握住祂的手用的力气很大，使月感受到模模糊糊的疼痛，他的身体里有东西被捏到一起相互摩擦着发出悲鸣。

“库洛，我......”月开口，却说不下去。祂试图用另一只手扶住库洛的右肩，使他恢复平静，这个举动却让库洛完全依靠在祂身上。

“水......撞击......翻倒......溺......存活......死亡......”这几个词从库洛口中吐出，他的声音也在颤抖。

月想要说出一些安慰的话语使库洛不再那么害怕，在祂眼里库洛被一种毫无由来的恐惧，或是诅咒缠住了。祂低下头，讶异的发现依靠在自己怀里哭泣的只是一个十六岁的孩子而已。

**> >** **闪烁着星辰之夜·** **续**

其一

“我想回香港一次。”午休时，库洛·里德用叉子叉着盘子里的青豆，没头没脑的说了一句，“趁着这个假期。”他补充道。

“时间应该不够吧？”卢卡斯颇为随意的将甜玉米送入口中。

“我总觉得只要一个多星期我就能再一次回到这里。”库洛说，握紧了手的餐刀，“我已经理好东西了，大概明天就能走了。”

“你和那个学长说过了吗？他对你似乎很严苛。”卢卡斯用白色的餐巾仔细的擦过嘴唇。

“他昨天就坐火车走了。”库洛说，放下刀与叉。

“是吗。”卢卡斯说，他的心情有些沉重。

“ '水是源源不断的'，你写下这句话是什么意思？”问出这句话时已经到了第二天，卢卡斯翻看着日历，却发现库洛在上面潦草地写下了这句话，这让他无法理解，于是他把它念了出来。

“不知道，我也不清楚。”库洛提起箱子，走出了宿舍，“再见。”他随意的举起左手又放下。

“说什么 '不清楚'，这可是你写下的句子啊”。卢卡斯轻笑着喃喃自语，忽然他的脸上的神情像是凝固了，就这么停顿了几秒，他突然冲出宿舍跑到楼梯口的窗边，那是能够看到学校门口的最近的地方，红色外衣后摆飘动着。此时库洛已经失去了踪迹，大概已经离开学校了。这可不好了，卢卡斯用右手盖住眼睛，一句迟了的“不要走”哽在喉咙口。

“水是源源不断的。”这句话又一次径直跳进库洛的脑中，用卢卡斯的声音在他耳边不断念叨着。此时库洛正在港口望着海平面，港口还是他一开始到达不列颠岛的那个港口，却已经被翻修了一遍，显得十分威风。

水是源源不断的，库洛思考着，他不明白隐藏这句话之下的深层次含义。水，海水，平静的海水，波涛汹涌的海水。一阵鸣笛声将他从思绪中拉回，港口上的人陆陆续续地走向上船的入口，使港口乍一看显得拥挤不堪。出于习惯，库洛跟在队伍的最后面。

“大概要多久时间才能到呢？”来到甲板上之后，他拦住一个服务生问道。

“约莫五个多月。”那个服务生打量了库洛几眼，说完便匆匆离开了。

住在船上的日子里，他不断的重复着陷入同一个可以称得上是诡异的梦境，在这个奇妙而又怪异的梦中他被浸没在水中，水流绕着他高速旋转着，偶尔激起白色的浪花。他一直看着眼前的水不断旋转，却无法活动他的身体，逃离这个地方。就这样静静的过了很久，他突然发现水是有眼睛的，千千万万个眼睛，只不过由于高速旋转而使得他看不清。他想要再次试着去挣扎着逃离这个漩涡，才发现自己的意识漂浮在身体上方，二者早已分离。

库洛·里德睁开眼，映入眼帘的是早已熟悉的船舱，这让他有些放下心来。第五次了，他想，可这只是一个并不好的梦境而已。他想要翻过身继续睡觉，却发现动不了。就如同那个梦境中一般，他的意识悬在身体上方，而他的身体，则是下沉的，陷入了床中。他眨了眨眼，好在眨眼这个动作是被允许做出的。但这话也可以反过来说，他的身体依旧好端端的躺在有些硬的床板上，而他的意识却慢慢的下沉，就如同死亡的前兆。

“当心！水是源源不断的。”这句话又一次突兀的出现在了库洛的脑海里。

突然从船的下方传来细微的水声，船的底部似乎出现了裂缝，这让库洛心中一阵恐慌。他试图动一动自己的手，在几乎是将全身的力气都聚集到手上时才成功将其举起。而这个动作打破了整个僵硬状态。库洛坐起身，不断喘着气，在平静自己的呼吸之余，他看向窗外，水位比傍晚时明显上升了很多。

船要沉了，库洛的脑中闪出这一想法，他赶快披上外套，连扣子都来不及扣便跑出房间。好在走不了多远便遇到了一个服务生，与刚上船时遇到并不是同一个，“怎么了？”那位服务生惊讶于库洛的突然出现，温和的笑了。

“船要沉了，我听见了，漏水的声音。”库洛尽量简洁的告诉他自己想要表达的。

“不会的，”服务生低下头又重新抬起，“我想你大概是做了噩梦了，需要我给你拿些热巧克力到房间里去吗？”

库洛摇了摇头，等不及他再一次辩解这不是噩梦是真实情况，他便被服务生强制送回了房间内，“趁着天还没亮，我想你还可以再睡一会儿。”说罢，这个服务生关上门离开了。

库洛重新坐到床上，担忧的看向圆形窗外的海平面。真的没事吗，他喃喃自语。

当远方的天际当好露出鱼肚白时，从船身传来一阵爆裂声，接着船上的人们都骚动了起来，奔跑声，呼救声，交谈声混杂在一起，库洛再打开门之前最后一次看向窗外，发现他已经无法看到天空了。他有些悲哀的转向门口，按下门把拉开门，水流冲进了这间不大的房间，只用了几秒便将库洛完全淹没了。

水是源源不断的，这句话再一次跳入了库洛的脑海里。

这个时候库洛已经无暇去思考关于这句话的任何可能性了，他向前游动着，使自己不至于毫无挣扎便死于深海中。有什么向他接近着，库洛慢慢睁开眼睛，这让他眼部感到一小阵发涩的疼痛。

库洛找不出词汇来描述他睁开眼之后在水中看见的景象。向他冲来的不是人类，与童话中描写的人鱼倒有几分相似，她或祂的额端缀着海蓝色与浅蓝色的鳞甲，整个身体都像是用水做的，就连背脊上的翅也不例外。祂像是在寻找什么一般左右环顾着，看到库洛之后微微张大了嘴，嘴中有着尖利的牙齿。接着祂向他伸出了手，库洛看到祂手上指与指之间由蹼连接。

无论怎样都好，请让我活下去吧，库洛在心中祈祷着，向前伸出自己的手，任凭其被祂握住，与自己的意识一同堕入黑暗。

随即，从正在下沉的巨大船只的中心传出一阵比方才更加猛烈的爆裂声。海面上凭空出现了一个巨大的漩涡，而漩涡的中心，犹如一只眼睛。

再一次醒来的时候，他已经回到了学校的宿舍内。库洛挣扎着支起身，这个动作不知为何引起了很大的声响，吵醒了卢卡斯，库洛的睡在隔壁床的舍友。

“库洛，你回来了？”卢卡斯揉了揉眼睛，待他渐渐清醒过来，“上天保佑，你身上湿透了，”他发出惊呼，“怎么了？”

库洛乘着换衣服的空档简单的描述了自己的经历，为了让它显得普通一些，他故意略去了太过不可思议的部分。他发现湿透了的衣服黏在一起，贴在自己的皮肤上，没办法将它们顺利的剥下来。卢卡斯露出无奈的苦笑，“你没有想过你是怎么回来的吗？”他问，帮库洛拿来了他的毛巾。

“因为圣母玛利亚保佑我？”库洛说，做出一副天真的模样，“总不可能是我自己飞回来的吧？”他用那条干毛巾擦着自己的头发，“其他人呢？”

“在外面玩板球呢。现在是午休，你不忘了时间吧？”卢卡斯接过库洛手中的毛巾放到一边。他捏了捏自己的手，“虽然听起来很不可思议，但是我想，将你救回来的人应该就是你自己。”

“什么意思？”库洛有些迷惑。

“这就是一个很漫长的故事了。”卢卡斯转过头看向窗外，“现在没有时间和你说，快上课了。”

库洛在冬季不幸感染上的感冒症状即使到了暮春时节也没有显现出任何治愈的迹象，那时候风已经变得温暖起来，街上女孩子的裙摆随着走动的频率划出漂亮的弧线。那时候他已经能够做到对于自己的一切完全接受，不论是关于他能够使用一些其他人所没有的能力这件事，还是关于他的室友卢卡斯是他的同类这件事，在好几个月的消化中，它们终于成为了库洛的常识的一部分。

“好冷啊。”风向着库洛迎面吹过来，“不该这么冷了。”库洛摩擦着双手的掌心，感叹着。

卢卡斯看向库洛的双手，“因为感冒？为什么到现在都没有治愈，要不要问舍监要点咳嗽药水？”他问，接着像是注意到了什么，一把握住库洛的双手，举到自己的眼前。“你的指甲下面有些发紫啊，”他说，“明明这么暖和了，难道你是极度怕冷的体质吗？”

库洛思考了一会儿，摇了摇头，“只是因为感冒吧？”他抽了抽鼻子。

“要是有地方烤火就好了。”卢卡斯说，他们站在宿舍走廊的尽头，楼下在外面活动的男孩们开始了一场并不专业的足球比赛，偶尔会有叫喊声传到楼上。

库洛没有作答，他看着那些男孩用手心手背的方式决定比赛队伍，慢慢叹了口气。

卢卡斯站在他边上，像是突然想到了什么，拉着库洛的手回到了寝室。幸运的是，此时寝室内除了他们边不再有第三人。卢卡斯关上了门，接着他从床下拖出自己的箱子，翻找着什么。库洛蹲在他身边，他看到卢卡斯拿出了一盒火柴。

“我有办法让火变得大一点，当然还是比不上冬天时的壁炉就是了。”他抓了抓头发，将瑰红色的火柴头擦过木盒左侧的红条，一小簇火焰立即燃了起来。

库洛接过这一小簇跳动着地光源，发现它比普通的火柴的火焰要旺上许多。他用右手握住火柴棍，将左手拢在周围。隔着薄薄一层空气他能够感到一小阵温暖，却又过于微弱，他的左手逐渐靠近火柴。

卢卡斯坐在自己的床上，看着日历。“下个月就真正到夏天了啊，”他感叹着，“温度也会稍微再高一点。”

“是啊。”库洛说。他低头看向自己的手，才发现自己的左手早已靠近火柴前端，他赶紧移开左手，才发现火柴早已熄灭。库洛看着自己的左手，在掌心中央有着被灼烧过的痕迹，那一部分的皮肉像是被烤焦了，泛着棕色。他不知道这是哪一个瞬间发生的事情，他甚至没有感到疼痛。

卢卡斯放下了日历，“好像快上课了。”他说。

“啊，是的。”库洛愣了一下，他将左手握成拳，从箱子里抽出自己的课本后，将它推回床底下。卢卡斯在重复了同样的行为之后走向寝室门口， “不过，”他说，“我觉得现在的确称不上暖和。”

库洛跟上他，举起左手看着，就在刚才他闻到空气中飘散着腐朽的味道，像是有什么东西正逐渐化为腐烂。

其二

库洛·里德故意遗忘了月，可鲁贝洛斯还有自己是在哪年哪月离开那座日式庭院。他猜想月和可鲁贝洛斯也不记得，祂们对于时间的流逝似乎不怎么感兴趣。

那天一切如常，只是傍晚时分库洛打算点燃石灯笼时，擦亮火柴后拿着这微小光源的手不住的颤抖着，用了好几次才将那个火传给放在石灯笼中的蜡烛，这让他有些惊奇。

“怎么了吗？”月站在库洛身边，显得有些惊讶。

库洛思索了一会儿，站起身，转向月，“能把可鲁贝洛斯叫过来吗？”他摆出微笑的脸，像是要安抚月什么都不会发生一般。

不等月回答，金色的守护神兽便从屋内晃了出来，“怎么了？”可鲁贝洛斯问，一副好奇的样子。

“你在啊，”库洛坐到连廊上，“那样就好。”他开始思索这个征兆意味着什么。可鲁贝洛斯走到月身边小声地问祂发生了什么，而月摇了摇头表示不清楚。

“有什么要发生了，要小心。”库洛对祂们说，“最好不要离开我的视线范围。”

月和可鲁贝洛斯对看了一眼，相视无言。

待到天色完全暗下来，月和可鲁贝洛斯依旧是一头雾水，在祂们看来一切都与往常一样，没有什么异常，直到惊鹿的一端落下敲击石块发出一声清脆的声响后再无动静。此前库洛都静静地坐着，没有再说任何话语，像是在等待着什么。而现在他慢慢地站起身，长叹了口气，“该走了，”他说，“我们要离开这个地方。”他走向前查看水池，果然，水池已干枯竭尽，只剩下灰黑色的，长有少许青苔的石底。

“为什么‧”月和可鲁贝洛斯几乎是在同一时间问出这句话。

“为了让生活充满新鲜感。”库洛看着月和可鲁贝洛斯，脸上依旧挂着柔和的笑，他并不期待月和可鲁贝洛斯会相信这句解释，这并不是一句很好的谎言。月和可鲁贝洛斯露出还想说些什么的神情。

一阵风刮了过去，石灯笼中的烛光摇曳着，就如同一块残缺的影像。“走吧，”库洛说，“火要烧起来了，对于我来说，这是很危险的。”他没有留给祂们思索“火要烧起来了”这句话究竟是什么意思的时间，借着巨大的鸟的力量升到了半空，月和可鲁贝洛斯跟上了他。

库洛突然转过身，像是对这座房屋心存留恋。

他看见那座日式宅院已经被吞没在了火海中，起风了，使得火焰变得倾斜，向着不妙的趋势蔓延着。吞没木制房屋的那片火摇曳着，就如同数条巨大的露出獠牙的蝮蛇，群魔乱舞，摇动着显出得意的模样，像是在给库洛下一张战书。

库洛低下头，合上双手，几秒后再一次打开，从掌心中出现了一个水色的精灵，就好像一条人鱼。“拜托你了。”库洛小声地说，祂点了点头，便飞到了前方。祂用手向前一指，便有好几道水柱同时出现，直直的冲向蔓延着火的地方，冲向那几条由火构成的蛇。那些水柱汇合在一起，显出了龙的模样，与那些蛇缠绕在一起，争斗着，不相上下。战局似乎一直没有转机，直到龙咬上蛇的颈部，火蛇消失了，水龙重重地向下摔去，火停了，而那个精灵也不见了。

“结束了。”库洛说，神情有些复杂，“走吧。”

“去哪里？”月跟在库洛身后问道。

“一个有着白蕊红玫瑰的国度”库洛说，转回身，背对着那片废墟。他看向前方，天空中漆黑一片，在天际边缘却露出了些许混有红色与橘色的光芒，那或许是希望。

“刚才的是什么？”可鲁贝洛斯抬起头望向库洛，语气中夹杂着些许不满。

“只是一个朋友的恶作剧而已。”库洛回答道，露出有些悲伤的神色。


	7. Chapter 7

库洛·里德，月和可鲁贝洛斯一同搬到日本东京都友枝町时正逢山下的神社举办祭典的日子。不等库洛安置好屋中的东西，可鲁贝洛斯便兴高采烈的公布了傍晚时山下的月峰神社会举办祭典的消息。

“库洛，你会参加的对吗？”可鲁贝洛斯满怀期待的问道，尾巴不住地摇动着。

“今天的话，没有多余的时间呢。”库洛有些抱歉，看到可鲁贝洛斯耷拉着脸的样子，他却有些不忍心，“但是，如果你很想去的话，可以跟我的一个朋友一起 - ”他剩下的话语被可鲁贝洛斯的一声欢呼打断，‘ - 去，但是要稍微施点小法术’库洛小声说完了剩下的话语。

“那么，就拜托你了。”约莫二十分钟后，库洛向着穿着深蓝色羽织与浅蓝色和服人深深的鞠了一躬，便退了出来，合上了木门。

“回去吧。”他对月说。在库洛拜访这家人家期间，祂一直站在门外等候。

月跟在库洛身后，没有说话，看着库洛与自己之间隔着的影子。

“月不想去祭典吗？”库洛放慢脚步，直到月和他并排才再一次调整步速，“冲田君说没关系的，反正也是要带着小女儿去。”

月摇了摇头，“我不想去人多的地方。”祂说。

库洛笑了笑，说：“是这样啊”他抬起头看向天空，“要是记得给女儿带礼物来好了”他半是自嘲半是感叹的说出这句话，“不过，我都不知道女儿已经这么大了，已经是小学生了。”

月思索了一下，“那位......冲田君是？”祂问。

“是值得信赖的朋友”。库洛说，“说到 '信赖' 啊，还真是不可思议的东西呢。”他看向前方，“既然不想去祭典玩的话，收拾完东西之后，陪我喝一会儿茶可以吗？”

傍晚时分，大约下午五点半左右，祭典开始了，那是一片即便在山顶也能够感受到其中气氛的热闹景象，隐隐约约能够辨识出橙黄色的灯光。

“还真是热闹啊。”月扶着花园边界的栏杆，侧过头看向山脚下。

“已经没有后悔的机会了。”库洛也将视线转向山脚下。不知为何，他显得有些高兴。

月转回视线，“那个神社，名字是叫 '月峰神社' 吗？”祂问。

“是的。”库洛回答道，“是一个奇怪的名字，月也是这么想的吗？”

“不是以地名或是人名来取出名字的，有些稀奇。”月说，放开了抓住栏杆的手。

“或许创办这个神社的人很喜欢月亮吧。”库洛念着神社的名字，慢慢踱了几步，“月峰神社......”

库洛拉着月的衣袖，又改成抓住祂的手腕，几乎是按着祂坐到了树下（当然，他也坐下了，在月的边上），这让月露出疑惑的神情“有什么想问我的吗？”他问，一副游刃有余的样子。

月咬了咬嘴唇，欲言又止，祂看向库洛，几秒钟后又低下头。“为什么要突然搬家？”祂问，“上次也是，这次也是，都不像是事先计划好的“。

“月是守旧派的吗？”库洛说，将一只手盖在月的背上，替祂理顺了微显散乱的头发，“鹤卷君在信中告诉我这边刚好有空下来的房子，外观像极了我们原本在英国住的房子，不过还要再大一些。”库洛调整了一下眼睛搁在鼻梁上的位置，最后干脆拿了下来，“刚好英国的那套房子的地契差不多要到期了，就顺势搬过来了。”库洛停顿了一会儿，‘果然住在相类似的房子里会更容易适应一些吧？’

“是......”月应了下来，又像是突然想起了什么，“鹤卷君？”

“也是我的朋友之一，同时也是冲田君的朋友，偶尔会去月峰神社帮忙。”库洛说，“现在去的话说不定能碰见他。”

“不想去。”月微微偏了偏头，没能将“我并不是想知道这个”说出口。

“我想可鲁贝洛斯回来时应该不会太晚。”库洛看向房门口，“因为有很多小孩子参加，祭典不会举行到天完全黑下来的时候。”

月沉默着，没有再说话，看着那副被库洛用手盖在草地上的眼镜。

半晌，库洛再一次开口，“我以前也和别人参加过祭典，或者称做 '烟火大会' 更为妥当。”他笑了，脸上满是怀念，“合租的人聚在街道上，那时候还下着雨，道路上已经有薄薄的积水，在雨中，在掉到路上后来被捡回来的广告板的遮挡下，可以说是大家一起点燃了礼花。”库洛抬起头，看向树上茂密的叶，“那时候觉得真好看，烟花也是，雷也是。”

“雷？”月有些疑惑。

库洛没有回应月的问题，用手指向前方，“你看，鬼火。”等到月茫然的顺着库洛指着的方向向前看去时才加以说明，“开玩笑的。”

“只是萤火虫吧，蛍......”月说，对于库洛的玩笑有些不满，浅绿色的光点不知何时开始在庭院中闪烁着。

“还在香港的时候，夏季傍晚的墓地中总是聚集着一大群萤火虫，那时候几乎所有的小孩子都吓坏了，以为是鬼火，是坟墓下死人对现世状况不满托来的。”库洛说，向前伸出手，一点莹绿色的光停在他手里，“小时候真好啊，什么都不用想。”他将双手合在一起，托住那一点微小的光，接着慢慢的拢上双手，再次摊开时，掌心上站着一个小小的浅绿色的精灵，让人不禁想起拇指姑娘。“谢谢。”库洛对祂说。

散着浅绿色光芒的精灵绕着他们飞了几圈，便后退着消失不见了，而庭院中的萤火依旧。

“感到幸福吗？”库洛问，“刚才看到这些光的时候。”

月不知道该如何回答这个问题，将自己的手放在库洛的眼镜上，过了一会儿又握住它。

“是幸福的吧。不过幸福过头的话，可不好了。”库洛兀自说着，不等月反应过来便站起身，“差不多要将可鲁贝洛斯接回来了。”走到一半又转过身，“其实烟花很漂亮，想让月也看一看啊。”

月一怔，随即便起身跟上他。“嗯，我知道。”祂说，像是一切早已了然于心。


	8. Chapter 8

可鲁贝洛斯趴在暗色地毯上，突然抬起头来看向坐在写字桌前，正在忙于制作某样东西的库洛·里德。“你真的决定要这么做了吗？”祂问。

库洛手上的动作停了停，他将铜色的线放到手边，接着抬起头看向可鲁贝洛斯，“你指哪一件事？”他巧妙的将问题抛了回去。

“你现在正在做的所有事情，都是为了同一个目的不是吗？”可鲁贝洛斯说，他的尾巴在地毯上来回扫动着，灰尘在泛着光的空气中起舞。

“完全被看出来了啊。”库洛苦笑着，几秒后又换回了那张严肃认真的脸，继续进行着将线穿进纸页边缘的小孔的工作。

“那是因为你根本没有向我隐瞒啊！”可鲁贝洛斯试图压抑下一股无名的怒火与不满，几秒之后，祂又补充了一句，显得有些委屈，“这样的话，明明不论谁都能猜出其中的因果大概“。

“不，能够透过表面的理由猜出其中内里的只有你，可鲁贝洛斯。”库洛笑着说出了类似于夸奖的话语。

可鲁贝洛斯不满的看着库洛，眼前这个男人引开话题技巧已经可以说是达到炉火纯青的程度，而祂为自己又一次顺着他转移话题而感到不满。

“所 - 以 - 啊 - ”可鲁贝洛斯拉长了音，库洛又一次抬起头看向祂，“？你，真的决定要这么做了吗”像是不够似的，祂又补充了一句，“请正面回答我，库洛·里德先生。”

“好难得，你会这么执着于一个与我有关的问题。”库洛轻描淡写的说，看到可鲁贝洛斯做出一副写着“你是不是又想引开话题了”的表情，他做出一副认输的表情，说：“是的，事情就是你想的那样而且，不论你想要怎么劝我，拉我回头，都已经不可能了”他似乎还想要摊开双手，但最后还是没有这么做。

“这样啊。”可鲁贝洛斯重新恢复到先前趴下的姿势，声音有些沉闷，“为什么？”

“因为痛苦啊。”库洛将双手的手指交叉在一起，放在桌上。

“没有别的补救方法吗？”可鲁贝洛斯将头靠在自己交叉叠着的双爪上，看向阳光透过玻璃投射在地毯上斜拉出的影。

“有的。”库洛说，语气平淡。

“那为什么？”可鲁贝洛斯问，语气十分激动。

“我做不到。”库洛说，语气依旧十分平缓，一如平静的湖水。在说这话时他将目光放向窗边，他觉得自己刚才似乎看到那里有一小群白色翅膀的蝴蝶来回飞舞。

可鲁贝洛斯没有说话，像是在闹别扭。

“我可不是神明大人啊。”库洛微微低下头，看向自己的双手，鬓边过长却无法被发带束住的发丝垂到桌面上。

房间内一瞬间陷入了寂静，时间就如同在这个时刻停止了一般，一切都被冻结了。

半晌，可鲁贝洛斯像是终于接受了这个事实，无论祂情愿与否。“好吧，好吧。”祂慢吞吞地说，声音渐渐轻了下去，“如果你一定要这么做的话... ......”

“对不起。”库洛说，声音很轻。

“不用道歉啊，这又并不是你的错。”可鲁贝洛斯叹了口气，“不能告诉我吗？让你感到痛苦的事情，或是你想要做的事情。”

库洛脸上的表情一瞬间凝固了，接下来像是放松了一般笑了出来，“原来不知道啊”他说，“这样是最好的。”

“不能告诉我们吗？”可鲁贝洛斯又一次问出这个问题。

“这不是值得让你们涉足的领域。”库洛说，“我也不希望让你们无意义的担心，只是徒增烦恼而已。”

“随便你吧，”可鲁贝洛斯露出无奈的样子，“那么，月要怎么办？”

“如果祂来问我这些事情意味着什么，就和你一样，”库洛停下了，做出思索的样子，“不，果然还是什么都不告诉祂比较好。”他脸上笑得灿烂。

“你还真是偏爱祂啊，对我就完全没有真的想要隐瞒的样子。”可鲁贝洛斯做出不满的样子，却是嗔怪的语气。

“我一开始的确有想要试图隐瞒，只不过被你阻止了而已。”库洛解释道。

“如果你真的想要隐瞒的话，不论我说什么都会强行转移话题吧，”可鲁贝洛斯说，“或是和从前一样，借另一件事情转移我的注意力。”

“还真是被你看穿了。”库洛露出失败者的神色，从语气中却完全听不出来，他再一次看向窗外，“月和你不一样，祂比你要固执许多。”说这话时，库洛的语气中已无玩笑意味。

“真是过分啊。”可鲁贝洛斯说，过了一会儿又问，“如果我告诉祂你正在策划着什么呢？”

“这就是你的自由了。”库洛说。

可鲁贝洛斯从柔软的地面上站起来，尾巴又一次在地毯上来回扫动着。祂迟疑了一会儿，走向房门，接着站到了走廊上。“我会对月保密的。”祂说完，便从门口消失了。

这算什么，神明大人的救赎吗，库洛想。

可是不过一会儿祂又退了回来，“这是我突然想起来的。”可鲁贝洛斯说，“昨天或是前天，我在梦里看到有一个大概这么高的小男孩，”祂举起爪子比划了一下身高，“在河边追着太阳跑，最后还差点跌到河里。那太阳好像也挺奇怪的，这部分我倒是记不太清了。”祂说，“那个小男孩是你吧，库洛。不知道为什么，我就是这么觉得。”

“是啊，”库洛笑着回答祂，压低了声音，“那是我啊，是我不到十岁的时候。”神情变得有些落寞。


	9. Chapter 9

“我要回香港一次。”库洛·里德将手中的信纸三等分折叠好，放进信封中，离开了书房，沿着走廊向外走去。

“怎么回去？”可鲁贝洛斯跟在他身后，不经意地问，“坐船吗？”

“不，不。”库洛迟疑了一会儿，“坐船太慢了。”

“是飞过去吧。”月说，垂背眼睛看着可鲁贝洛斯，“用'翔'的魔法。”

“是啊，”库洛说，“我想，先给家里寄封信，告知他们我要回去一次的消息比较好，虽然这么做也显得有些突然。”他转过身看着月和可鲁贝洛斯，浅蓝色的鸟停歇在他的肩头，修长的翼收拢在身体两侧，红宝石般的眼睛看着库洛拿在手里的信件。“麻烦你了啊。”他将信封靠近颈部修长的鸟儿，祂将信件衔在口中，展开双翼朝着窗外飞去，不一会儿便消失在蓝天下了。

“居然用祂来送信啊......”可鲁贝洛斯砸了砸嘴。

“不行吗？”库洛反问祂。

“没，只是觉得挺稀奇的。”可鲁贝洛斯说，毫不在意放到自己身上的目光。

“那么，在祂回来之前我先把一件东西送到合适它的位置。”库洛又转回书房，拉开门边柜子下层的抽屉。

月和可鲁贝洛斯都有些疑惑。库洛从抽屉中拿出一个铃，一个有些特别的铃。整个铃都是铜黄色的，在中央刻着汉字“月”与向着末端延展的花纹，又以金黄色填充。在铃的手柄上系着白，蓝，黄，红，黑五种颜色的长布带，几乎一直拖到地面。

“这是？”月问。

“是山下神社要用到的东西，据说已经有了'太阳'那方的，但是缺少'月亮'的，我就帮他们做了一个。”库洛说，又将它举到眼前，用另一只手托住那些彩带，“很漂亮对吧。”

“可是要做什么用呢？”可鲁贝洛斯问。

“大概是祈祷之类的吧。”库洛说，“其实我对于神社里的工作也不甚了解。”

待到库洛从山下的月峰神社回来时，浅蓝色的鸟儿已经停在窗沿上等候多时了。

“要去多久？”月靠在门边问道。

“就几天，只是回去看看而已。”库洛说。

“总觉得你不在会很无聊啊。”可鲁贝洛斯站在库洛脚边。

“我很快就会回来的。”库洛蹲下身，摸了摸可鲁贝洛斯耳侧。

库洛到达香港，寻找李家大宅时差点迷失了方向，浅蓝色的鸟儿飞在他前方，替他指明了路。“就是这里吗？”库洛看着面前的门，喃喃自语。方才停在肩上的鸟儿啼叫了一声，便消失不见了。库洛伸出手，迟疑了一会儿，用骨节处敲了敲门。

前来开门的是他的某一位远亲。库洛想不起来她的名字，记忆中也没有出现过重合的脸。她在看到库洛之后惊讶了几秒，反应过来之后笑了，说“是库洛·里德先生吗？”说出库洛的名字对她来说似乎有些困难，“请跟我来吧，收到您的信之后曾祖父还有祖母都很想见您一面。”她领着库洛在走廊上走着。

“敬称就免了。”库洛笑了，“我只是李家的一个不起眼的外姓孩子而已。”

“哪有，在九龙，库洛·里德的名字响彻四方。”她停下了，推开了门，“曾祖父在里面等着你。”

库洛独自一身走了进去，相较他的记忆，会客室可以说是变得富丽堂皇了许多，在墙上也出现了画有山水或是牡丹的挂画。“好久不见了。”他说，摆出了可以说是招牌的笑容。

接着他便被请到了最上的宾客座，那位被称作“曾祖父”的人开始向大家讲起他脑中的库洛小时候的事情，库洛附和着，或是加以更正，同时也在脑海中疑惑着他究竟是谁。大概只是众多曾经甩给自己冷眼的亲戚之一吧，库洛想着，叹了口气。

此时这位曾祖父已经谈到了关于库洛现在的魔法造诣，他摆出一副回忆过往的样子，开始新一轮的滔滔不绝。库洛环顾了四周，屋中还坐着其他的人，有老有少，有大有小，投向自己的眼神却是出奇的一致。

“啊呀，”库洛打断了他，低垂着眼慢慢抿了一口茶，“我记得小时候，不论是练习道术时也好，还是练习武术时也好，我都是被赶走的的那一个吧“。他慢慢抬起眼，看向那位亲戚，后者的神色变得有些奇怪， '不要说学习了，好像连观看的资格都没有。' 他再一次眯起眼睛笑了。屋内的空气一度变得凝固，库洛又补充了一句，“真是遗憾啊，我还是很想学习道术的。”那位亲戚想要打断他话语的样子库洛全当没看见，兀自说下去，“只可惜在我现有的魔法体系下去学习道术只会产生冲突。”

沉默了一会儿，屋内的另一位青年开口了，库洛可以很确定说自己不认识他，配合着干笑，他将话题移向另一个方向。

晚饭过后，库洛独自在庭院中走着，回想着刚才自己经历的一切，不禁感到有些好笑。他依旧记得幼时，每日聚集在一起吃饭的时刻是他最不喜欢的时间，即便坐在餐桌的末席也想要尽力让自己与墙角融为一体，而现在，他却被请到了最为显眼的主宾座。

他看见一个身高大约有五英尺左右的女孩矗立在庭院中的水池边，库洛原本以为她在看水中的倒影或是夜晚的月亮，接近之后才发现树枝上卡着一只风筝，女孩似乎是正在思考该如何将它拿下来。

库洛走到树边，只微微一伸手便拿到了那风筝。他将它递给了女孩。

“谢谢。”不到十岁的女孩抬起头看着他，棕黑色的眼睛中盛着库洛的倒影，“你是......今天的那位客人？”

库洛愣了愣。“虽然名字是外国名字，但是我身上也有一半中国的李家血统”，几秒种后，他笑着澄清些什么，“是远亲才对。”

女孩接过风筝后低下头没有再多说什么。不等库洛问些什么，便有人自己跑过来向他解释，“这位名叫李夜兰，是我的独生女，她上面还有几个哥哥，不过都不怎么成器。”库洛认出来人是下午在客厅引开话题的那位。通过晚餐时他的座位，库洛想他应该是李家的现任家主，“先前便听说里德先生精通西洋法术，不知能否略作指导“。

“魔法啊，”库洛偏了偏头，“只要继续相信着先前相信着的就可以了，对于我的魔法，对于所有的西洋法术都是如此。但对于东方道术我并不了解，抱歉“库洛欠了欠身。

“哪里，哪里。”他也急忙向库洛欠了欠身。

“明天，”库洛看向池中清水，“我想看看母亲的坟墓。”他看着水中月亮的倒影，“是否能够告诉我，其所在位置。”

“当然可以，就在不远处。”他说，显得有些过分殷勤，“可以的话我当然愿意陪您一起去，只可惜还有家中事务需要处理。”他将手放在女孩的肩上， “就让夜兰代我，带您过去吧。”

“那可真是，麻烦令爱了。”库洛蹲下身，又变为单膝跪下的姿势，让夜兰能够平视自己。“还请多指教了，李小姐。”他笑了，脑内毫无由来的想到檀香木扇。

第二天早晨，那位家主似乎是把一切都准备完毕了，却还是有些担心地对夜兰叮嘱了好几句之后才让她陪同库洛一同出门。

过了好些时间，回过头已经看不见宏伟的李家大宅的影子时，库洛突然开口问道，“李小姐，你的父亲，或是家里的其他人会在家里提起我吗？”

“有时候会。”李夜兰不理解库洛为什么会问这个，但还是好好地回答了。

“什么时候呢？”库洛继续问。

“讲到魔法一类的话题的时候，或是曾祖父偶尔喝醉酒的时候。”她说。

“那么说了我什么呢？”库洛像是对此很有兴趣一般追问道。

“小时候的事情，眼睛出问题的时候，还有在香港当了一段时间占卜师的时候的事情。”她如实回答。

“我想，大部分都是假的，都是他编造出来的，或是自以为真相是这样而将虚假的当做是真相了。”库洛说，“毕竟在我小时候，除了母亲之外，就没有其他李家的人愿意认真和我说话了。”他低下了头。

“可是，所有亲戚都说 - ”李夜兰想要争辩些什么，声音却弱了下去。

“在香港替别人占卜作为工作的时候不住在家里，”库洛兀自说着，“这是因为那里离家太远，还有就是，那个时候我还是被李家排斥的孩子呢。”他抬起头，又转过身看向夜兰，“去港口吧。”

“不是要去墓园？”她有些疑惑，也有些反应不过来。

“母亲的墓，是不存在于现在的墓地上的，这个我知道。”库洛放慢了脚步，“那个墓园是战争结束之后重修的对吧。”

“可是，父亲他说 - ”夜兰抬头头望向库洛，有些不敢相信。

“恕我失礼，我想他应该连我母亲的名字都不知道。”库洛说，“大概以为我的母亲和你的祖母或是曾祖母一样，度过了漫长的人生之后平静的走向死亡吧“。

“我，在你这么大的时候就已经失去母亲了。”库洛说，“好像是肺部的一些毛病，没有人告诉我，只是通过听到的一些话语推测出来的。我和父亲都没能知晓实情，甚至 - “他停顿了一下，' - 没能被允许参加她的葬礼'说出这话时他的声音有些微弱。

“是这样吗，那还真是......”李夜兰说，她发现自己偶尔从祖辈，父辈那里听来的关于库洛·里德的一些事情，印象并不正确，甚至可以说是完全错误的。她抬起头，惊讶的发现即便是在说这些悲伤的往事时，库洛的脸上也依旧挂有温柔的笑容。

“不必为死者而悲伤。”库洛说这话时，他们已经到达了港口边，空气中已经混杂有独属于海水的咸味，隐隐约约能够听到海浪的声音。“人死了之后，魂魄会转世轮回与否，会进入天堂还是地狱，还是直接消散在无尽黑暗中，或是按照西方的另一些学说，人在死亡之后逐渐腐烂成为花，泥土或是树的一部分。”他走得很慢，像是在配合李夜兰的步速，“究竟会怎么样，只是看你相信哪一种说法而已。”

“是这样吗？”她依旧很迷惑。

“而我相信，逝去之人以另一种方式在守护着我们，守护着生前对自己重要的人。”库洛笑着，“这就够了。”

李夜兰停下脚步，扶住身边的栏杆。他们现在正位于港口的外侧，能够以俯视的视角看到靠近船只处有工人在搬运货物。冬季的风都是凌冽的，可靠近海边，风又变得柔和温顺，让人想起春季或是夏。

半晌，库洛突然说：“李小狼”李夜兰报以疑惑的神情“我在想，如果我是李家的正统子嗣的话，会不会得到这个名字。”库洛解释道。

“应该，会的吧。”李夜兰说，在脑后高高束起的黑发被风吹得散乱，有些飘到了视线边缘。

“回去吧。”库洛说。

李夜兰点了点头。

“对于我的父母，家里人有提到过吗？”往回走时，库洛又一次提问。

“提到过。”夜兰说，“他们说您的父亲是一个抢走您的母亲的坏人，还有一些别的。”她看着前方，不愿意去想象库洛的神情。

“是吗。”库洛说，语气十分平淡，“在我看来，不论是我的父亲还是我的母亲，都是十分温柔的人。父亲会娶母亲只是因为他爱她，母亲愿意嫁给父亲也只是因为单纯的爱，仅此而已。”他转头，对着李夜兰笑了。

回到家后，库洛立即对李家家主表达了感谢，夜兰想要说些什么，却被库洛阻止了。他轻笑着将左手食指放到嘴前，夜兰点了点头，却还是一头雾水。

离开香港时正是这天下午，虽然家主及其他的亲戚们多加挽留，库洛却依旧坚持要走。“我能和令爱稍微再说几句话吗？”他问家主，却是用的陈述语气。

库洛走到夜兰身前，蹲下身，仍就是单膝跪地的姿势，“帮我，保管一些东西可以吗？”库洛将几本书及一副罗盘递给李夜兰，再一次想起那把檀香木扇。

这一举动让其他的李家的亲戚们疑惑又高兴，家主推着夜兰催促她赶紧接受。

“好......好的。”夜兰连忙说。

“谢谢。”库洛说。他站起身，转身离开了李家宅院。

接下来，就让一切都结束吧，他在心中轻念着。看向前方时，目光中已然多了一份决断。

\- 在那之后我又一次去到了港口，却再也没有找回那一日温柔的风，混着淡淡盐味的海风就同往常一样凌冽。

\- 库洛·里德是一个怎么样的人这个问题似乎是没有答案的我能感受到他的强大，面对他人时的游动有余，也能够感受到他在面对我时的温柔？。我愿意相信他的父母都是十分温柔的人这一说，因为我认为只有那样温柔的人，才能抚育出即便被差别对待，却还是温柔对待一切的库洛·里德。即使我的家人们说他是一个怪人，我也认为是太过温柔所致。

\- 库洛·里德是一个怎么样的人？当我成为李家的家主后常有家中的孩子问我这个问题，或许是因为翻阅了他留下的书的抄本“库洛·里德，是一个非常强大，也非常温柔的人。”我会这么回答他们。


	10. Chapter 10

晚上，库洛·里德轻巧的爬到房屋边的树上，坐在比窗口稍微高一截的枝干上，他看着半透明的明瓦，几乎要屏住呼吸。屋内有人，独自慢慢的念叨着什么，声音十分低沉，像是咒语。

窗前的桌子上放着一盏灯，透过窗库洛只能看到一团橙黄色的光，即便如此他也依旧对于自己的所见十分确定。他听见屋内的人念了一句咒语，点燃的灯盏便自动旋转起来了，杯内的烛光跳跃着舞蹈。库洛睁大了眼，混杂着兴奋与惊讶。他听见自己的心跳声，一下一下十分有力，就好像卡在了自己的喉咙处。屋内的灯灭了，他连忙爬下树，尽可能安静地跑回自己位于偏院的房间内，躺倒床上做出早已熟睡的样子。

库洛住在位于香港的李家时年纪尚且幼小，那时候父亲跟随着商船在香港与英国间奔波着，大多数时候都是母亲在照顾他。李家似乎是有着修炼道术与武功的传统，关于这点库洛不甚清楚，但根据他不小心看到的与偷看到的零碎的画面以及偶尔听闻的一些消息，他可以在心中确定下这个猜想。但每当他想要去考证自己的这一猜想时都会被亲戚们拦下来，被打发一些无关紧要的事情去做，或是直接被赶走。

里德家的小先生在几次碰壁后直接去找了自己的母亲，一位与李家剩下所有人一样都具有东方人柔美的外貌，却从未与他们一般常常向库洛面露凶色的女人事与愿违，她在听到库洛的问题之后也只是支支吾吾的应了几声，最后告诉他：“我也不太清楚” - 就与库洛问过的其他人一样。真相总有被公布的那一天，就如同白骨总是会被发现。即便是面对着所有人的隐瞒，库洛也依旧观看到了灯盏自动旋转的奇迹。

走廊上传来脚步声，由远及近，由轻至响。库洛翻了个身，面对着墙壁。接着是推开门的声音，推门人尽可能轻，慢地推开门，却依旧使木头发出吱吱呀呀的声音。寂静再次笼罩了下来，好一会儿都没有出现任何响声。半晌，门又被关上了，发出了吱吱呀呀的响声。库洛翻过身，这才开始细细思索着自己刚才的所见所闻。

那点着灯的灯盏的确是自己动起来的，他小心翼翼地确认下了这一点，又陷入了十分兴奋的状态。李家人极力向他隐瞒他们继承有这种奇异的法术，他却依靠自己的本事发现了这一点，这算作是库洛·里德的胜利也不为过。有什么在库洛心中升了起来，让他感觉自己轻飘飘的。

临近深夜，库洛依旧毫无倦意，他看向窗，窗纸破破烂烂的，勉强能够遮挡住木制的窗权。月光透过窗纸上破开的洞投射到了地板上，库洛坐起身，看着暗棕色地板上一点一点的光斑。他站起身，走到洒满光点的地方，停住了。他低头看向自己的双手，在一片模糊不清的黑暗中活动了一下手指。月光照在他手心上，他合上双手，试图笼住这一小块月光。这一行为让他自己都觉得好笑，他又摊开了手。这时候他才感受到寒冷，从指尖慢慢侵袭向全身。他朝掌心呵了口气，这时候他听见星子从身边滑过的声音，他愣住了。

里德家的小先生将掌心靠在门上，过了一会儿便拉开了门。他绕过了长廊，奔向庭院。那轮明月依旧高挂在暗黑色的天空上，周围点缀着零零散散的星。夜晚对于所有人来说都是寒冷的，更不用说只着了件单衣的孩童。起风了，香港的夜晚总是会有风相伴，库洛时常在夜晚听见风卷起什么擦过窗畔的声音，他时常在夜里猜想是什么被卷了起来，树叶，花，鸟的羽毛。风的到来使得夜晚愈加寒冷，库洛将手握成一个拳头。

此时此刻，他听见的一切都似乎被放大的几十，几百倍。他听见风卷过树叶，接着划过如鸟翼般卷起的屋檐，最后擦过地面，擦过他脚边。他听见了爬虫的脚步声，还有自己身体内血液流淌过的声音。风擦过他的耳畔。

里德家的小先生抬起头，看向如同玉盘般的月亮与笼罩在上面的细细的浅灰色的长条丝带。那或许是云雾，不然便是月球上的绵延山脉，他猜想。风从未停息，此时正绕着他的脚打转。这使他有些好奇，便低下头看向自己的双脚。那阵风便向上冲了上来，将库洛包裹住，没有想象中的如刀刃般的凛冽，只有无尽的温柔。

库洛原本就十分凌乱的发丝飘散着，他将遮住视线的过长的发丝从眼前抚开，拢到耳后。他看见自己面前隐隐约约出现了一个女子，额上镶有海绿色的装饰，向着两侧伸展着。不知何时起，他的膝盖微微弯曲着，双脚离开了地面，身体悬空着。那个女子笑着，向他张开了双手，像是要接受或是寻找某样东西。他身上的衣服并不合身，此时过大的部分随着风来回鼓动着，库洛却并不觉得冷。库洛伸出左手，向着她的双手，他甚至来不及思考这个景象究竟是多么不可思议。那个女子用双手一同握住库洛的左手，库洛感觉她的手也如同风一般柔软，像是随时随地都有可能立即消失不见。不知为何，他突然有了想要哭泣的愿望。

温柔，这真是温柔的一阵风。

库洛突然感到一阵困倦乏意，他脑中再次闪过灯盏旋转的奇迹，便沉沉睡去。

\- 风，是第一张出现的库洛牌。

**这是，一个发生在遥远遥远的从前的故事。**


	11. Chapter 11

木之本樱一行人准备离开柊泽艾利欧位于友枝町的住处时已是晚上九点左右，月走向会客室门口，又突然停下脚步，“我要变回雪兔了。”祂说，等不及真身形态的可鲁贝洛斯大喊着阻止月，艾利欧便率先开口了，“不用这么着急也可以，”他笑着，用的是略显沙哑的少年嗓音，“我稍微有一些。话要对樱同学说”他转向樱，伸出右手，‘不介意的话可以跟我来吗？’他问道。

“诶？”木之本樱先是发出一个疑惑的单音，“当然可以了。”她连忙回答道。

艾利欧转身，带着樱走向楼梯，在踏上第一阶台阶时又突然转过身，看向李小狼，“不是告白喔。”他依旧笑着，看着被自己盯着的人脸上擦过浅蔷薇色，“只是一些没有偷听价值的话而已。”他转过目光，看着其他人，大道寺知世，可鲁贝洛斯，月，最后是 - 观月歌帆，他笑了。

在踏上楼梯时，樱身上战斗服的裙摆舞动着，短暂的一小段发愣使她没能跟上艾利欧的步伐。等她来到这栋西式房屋的二楼时，艾利欧已经。站在二楼走廊中央等着她了“请往这里走。”他伸出右手，指明了一个方向。他能听见歌帆在一层组织大家一起玩牌的声音。

樱被艾利欧引到一个房间前，她看见房门手柄上落了灰，“这里是？”她小心翼翼的问道。

“这里是”艾利欧按下的门把，推开了门，“库洛·里德的房间。”仅是一瞬间嗓音的转换，便让樱感到一阵紧张。怀揣着惴惴不安的心情，她跟着艾利欧走进了房间。屋内的摆设很简单，只是一间卧室所需的基本摆设而已。艾利欧为她拉开了椅子，沉在椅子上的灰尘在一瞬间便不见了。樱坐下了，而艾利欧则站在窗边。

“隔了几十年，”他将左手贴在玻璃上，“作为柊泽艾利欧的我，也是第一次踏入这个房间。”看见樱有些疑惑的神情，他解释道，“库洛·里德，月，可鲁贝洛斯的房间都保持着它们的原样，没有动过，我，斯比奈尔，露比睡的是另外的房间。”说这话时他脸上带着些许怀念。几秒后，他转头看向樱，笑了，“不知道为什么，我们当中，谁都不愿意去做第一个推开那三间房门的人，即便是露比也是就让。过去，成为历史的一部分吧。”

木之本樱将双手松松放在膝盖上，半低着头，“是这样啊。”她说。

“樱同学，”樱看见镜片后的那双眼睛眯成一个弧，“在你看来，库洛·里德是一个怎么的人呢？”

她思考了一会儿，“库洛先生，是一个十分强大，而且十分温柔的人吧。”她有些不确定。

“是啊，是一个十分强大，十分温柔的人，所有人都这么认为。”艾利欧说，转过身，靠在窗沿上，“可是我不这么认为。”变了音调，“当那些库洛·里德的记忆在我脑中回旋时，我只觉得他不过是一个会魔法的普通人而已。”他半抬起头，看着前方。

樱抬起头看向艾利欧，显得有些震惊。

“樱同学，接下来我对你说的话，请不要告诉其余任何人。”艾利欧重新看向樱，脸上依旧是温柔的笑容，也再一次换回了温润的嗓音，“能接受我的这个请求吗？”

“好，好的。”木之本樱点了点头。

“库洛·里德一开始，也是和你一样完全不知道自己会魔法这个事实。”艾利欧转过头，看了看库洛叠放在靠墙一侧桌面上的书籍，“但是他在和你差不多大的时候，便无意识的创造出了第一张库洛牌。”他笑了笑，‘是风’。

“这么小就？”樱说，十分震惊。

“是啊，”艾利欧说，“但是，并不是天才哟。”他笑着，“只是，相信着，热爱着这片自然而已。”一瞬间变换嗓音的手法被故伎重演，樱回过神来时眼前的男孩还是自己的同班同学，而不是那个库洛·里德转世。

“因为没有别的东西可以让他全然相信，便只能将自己的情感全部寄托在这片美好得让人不禁为之落泪的自然上了。”艾利欧低下头，闭着眼，脑内又一次出现了库洛·里德的记忆。他能够不断回想起，那个长相与自己无异的，沉默寡言的男孩无数次在缀满花朵的枝桠前，在抽出新叶的树木旁，在能够映出模糊倒影的玻璃边驻足停留，最后伸出手慢慢地试图触碰 - 而一个个可怖的美就此诞生。

“为什么‧”代表着希望的女孩问道，语气中透露出少许担忧。

“库洛·里德的童年，可不能被称得上是 '幸福' 的”。艾利欧笑着，他不知道说出这句话时，自己的身上正带有那时候库洛的影子“因为痛苦啊。”那时库洛苦笑着说道，将双手的手指交合在一起。艾利欧看着樱，眼神十分温柔，“你我都无法想象，可就是在这种情况下，他成为了当时最厉害的魔法师。很不可思议对吧。”

“或许这就是为什么，”艾利欧兀自说着，“即便是他的预测，也会有出错的地方。”

“艾利欧......君......”樱看着艾利欧，内心被不解与震惊充斥着。

“库洛的法术，还有所有的西洋的魔法，都来源于施法者的信仰。”艾利欧说，语气平淡，“这也是为什么在这个世界上会魔法的人并不多的缘故。这给了我们希望，就和你一样呢。”他冲樱笑了笑，“可是，我们自身的信仰也是一把双刃剑，当我们对自身的信仰产生否定时，我们会死亡，被自己杀死，或者说，被我们的信仰杀死。”他的脑海中出现了穿着红裙的女孩，“库洛·里德想要改变这一点，打破这个无止境的循环，但碍于他自己的魔法也来源他对于自然的信仰这一点，他最终失败了。”艾利欧垂下眼，‘或者说，他成功了，因为有了你，木之本樱同学。’

“我？”樱有些不明白，是要她来代替库洛改变这一定律的意思吗，她不能理解，“可是我只是一个......”

“小学生”。艾利欧接下了她的话，“对吧？可是你有着那句无敌的咒语，所以一切都会迎刃而解。”

“一定，没问题的？”樱喃喃着。

“是的，只要秉持着这个信念，”艾利欧说，“不论面对什么，一定能够找到解决方法的。是你的话，一定能够做到的。”他走向房门，“对不起，耽误了你的时间，还和你说一些奇怪的话。”在门边等待着。

“不，哪有。”樱站起身，走出房门。等到樱来到走廊上之后，艾利欧按下门把，关上了门。门锁发出轻微的“咔嗒”的声音。

他们并排走下楼梯，快要到达一层时，艾利欧突然说：“可即便是库洛·里德，也有不得不撒谎的时候。”声音十分低沉，不像是一个孩子。

“诶？”樱的脚步顿住了。她没有过多思索艾利欧的这句话是什么意思，她的朋友们注意到樱已经回到了一楼，便出声呼唤她。此时樱的注意力全部转移到了自己的朋友们身上。

“没有偷听吧。”艾利欧走到月身边，依旧是略显沙哑的少年嗓音。

月靠在楼梯边的墙壁上，看着比自己矮许多的男孩，没有说什么。

“如果被可鲁贝洛斯听到倒是没问题，但是只有你不行呢。”艾利欧抬起头，对着月笑了，“只有你不行呢。”他重复了一遍。

“为什么？”月皱了皱眉，问道。

“因为库洛·里德就是这么做的。”艾利欧说，笑得温柔“是库洛·里德想要守住那些秘密，所以我也这么做。”

“莫名其妙。”月说，转过头看向木之本樱。大道寺知世站在她身旁，可鲁贝洛斯已经恢复成了假身的模样，和她们在一起交谈着什么，而李小狼站在樱身后看着她，偶尔也会参与谈话，谈话的内容大致是关于应当如何将木之本藤隆与木之本桃矢带回家中。

“我要恢复假身了。”月看着眼前的景象，兀自说了一句而艾利欧依旧笑着，对祂说：“请便。”

观月歌帆最后还是决定留宿在柊泽艾利欧家，他们和露比，斯比奈尔一起将木之本樱一行人送到了花园门口。送走他们之后艾利欧抬起头，看向夜空。

“闪烁着星辰的夜晚，”歌帆说，看向比她矮许多的男孩，温柔的笑了，“你是不是在想这个呢？”

“是啊。”柊泽艾利欧笑着牵上她的手。

**这是闪烁着星辰之夜。**


End file.
